A Nightmare on Elm Street Part 2
by JMD Nelson
Summary: For DeadXClown. Sequel to The 2010 Remake. Nancy Holbrook is now a patient at Westin Hills hospital. When The Springwood Slasher begins to stalk the streets, it's up to Nancy and Quentin to stop Freddy Krueger for good! R&R!
1. Chapter 1: That Same Night

**A Nightmare on Elm Street ****Part 2**

Written By: JMD Nelson

"The Sleep of Reason Gives Birth To Monsters…"

_- Francisco de Goya_

Chapter 1: That Same Night

The Holbrook home had been quiet for most the night. Both Dr. Gwen Holbrook and her daughter Nancy had had a strenuous & exhausting night that had taken so much from either of them. The front door unlocked and gently swung open. Both Gwen and Nancy now returned their home, both looking strung out. Nancy had lived quite the nightmare that night. She and her friend Quentin Smith had just barely survived the attacks of something they found hard to believe. A burned and deformed monstrosity of a man with a misshapen and swollen face and a glove of sharp razor bladed claws.

His Name was Freddy Krueger.

"I want you to go straight to bed, Nancy," Gwen said to her exhausted daughter who carefully walked by the hallway entrance. "Hey mom?" Nancy said weakly. Gwen stopped what she was doing and looked surprised at her. "Thank you," Nancy said, giving her a weak smile. Gwen smiled in relief, passing by a mirror as she went to put her coat down. Gwen stood up in front of it and started to say something to her daughter when Nancy saw the twisted and burnt figure of Freddy, wearing the same Christmas sweater stand up in the mirror behind her and bare his teeth like an animal. "Nooo!" Nancy screamed, as Freddy stuffed his sharp gloved right hand out of the mirror and into the back of Gwen's head, causing her eyes to explode into crimson red sludge. With her mouth locked in a mute scream, Freddy growled and pulled Gwen by her head inside the mirror, the glass that shattered outwards suddenly flying back into place. Nancy screamed, seeing thick globs of blood still smeared across it.

**Westin Hills Psychiatric Hospital**

**Dr. Kate Coleman's Office**

**3:33am**

Dr. Kate Coleman was sitting in her office, reading about the murders that took place in the past few days. It had shaken up the town of Springwood to know of what happened to the 3 of these kids. "All these deaths are so close together," she whispered to herself, "Dean Russell, Jesse Braun and Kris Fowles, all deceased." She shook her head as she stared down at their obituaries, seeing that they were still so young. The newspapers had already deemed the still unknown killer as The Springwood Slasher. It freaked her out to think about, knowing that a killer was still out there with no physical description. That meant it could be anyone out there and the rest of society wouldn't know who it was. She heard the phone ring and answered it quickly. She heard a crazed wailing on the other side of the line.

"Westin Hills Psychiatric Hospital, Dr. Kate Coleman speaking," she said softly. "Goody doc, you're still there!" Said a frantic voice on the other line, "This is Captain Isaiah Rousseau. I have kind of a large problem down here, I'm going to have to ask for your help!" "What seems to be the problem, Captain Rousseau?" she asked, sitting up. "We have a young girl down here that's hysterical!" Rousseau said, "Her name's Nancy Holbrook. She claims The Springwood Slasher attacked her. Her mother's disappeared and we found her blood soaked and screaming murder." "Oh God, you don't think she did it, do you?" She asked him, "It sounds like that kid's been through hell." "That's why I need your help, doc," he said, "You're the only one who can do it." "Alright, I'm on my way down," Kate said.

As she came out into the parking lot, all she could think of was the screaming on the other line that she heard. The poor girl sounded damn near catatonic from the sound of it. Kate knew she was going to have to be extra sensitive to this one, as she knew the unpredictability of one's lost sanity. She'd dealt with many patients in her field of expertise, so she knew how to handle them. This Nancy however, felt a little different from the rest of them. The way she screamed and fought the police at the station, she knew that Nancy actually believed that the Springwood Slasher was real. And if he was as real as everyone said he was, then the town was still in serious danger.

Kate sped up, anxious to meet young Nancy Holbrook.


	2. Chapter 2: Safe Haven

**Chapter 2: Safe Haven**

**Springwood Police Department**

**Captain Rousseau's Office**

"He killed all 3 of them," Nancy said, rocking back and forth, "Dean, Jesse and Kris; they're all gone. And my mother, oh God, he killed her too!" "Who was it, Nancy?" a large dark fellow with glasses asked her with his arms folded, "Who is The Springwood Slasher?" "It was Freddy Krueger," Nancy said softly, "I've already told you over and over again! Get it, Captain?" "Fred Kruger disappeared," Captain Rousseau sneered, "The police never found him." "There, you see?" she said, her glazed over eyes looking eerily at him, "There's no proof that it isn't him! Ask Quentin, he'll share the truth!" "You're friend Quentin's resting up at the hospital," he told her, "3 days of being an insomniac would drain a normal person. So start making sense, or I'll have no choice but to have my doctor friend sedate you." Nancy lowered her head onto her lap and began to sob loudly. Rousseau felt bad and rubbed her back.

"Look I'm sorry," he said truthfully, "I know you've been through hell and back throughout the past few days. Look I want to help you, but I need to know exactly what's going on." "You can't help me," Nancy said, "I've almost reached the 72 hour mark. I'll have to sleep sometime." "Exactly, what you need is sleep," he said. "But he'll get me when I do," Nancy whimpered, "And if you die in your sleep, you die for real." He made a puzzled face and saw her break down again. He sat beside her and placed an arm around her as she hiccupped and sniffled. She placed her head on his shoulder and cried. He looked up as he saw Kate walking over to them, and waved. Nancy seen this and glared at him.

"Glad you made it Kate," Rousseau said, "I really don't know what to do here. I'll leave you two ladies to talk." "It's no problem at all Captain," Kate said, then turning to Nancy, "Ms. Holbrook, my name is Dr. Katherine Coleman. I'm a psychiatric doctor at Westin Hills. Have you heard of it?" Nancy nodded her head hesitantly. "Well, I'm one of many staff members that helps people in crisis situations," Kate continued, "I'm here to help you." "Look lady, I'm not crazy!" Nancy snapped, "I know what I saw!" "And I believe you," Kate said, "That's why I want you to stay at Westin Hills with us for the time being." "You're just telling me what I want to hear," Nancy said, shaking her head violently, "To hell with that!" "Look, you remember Marcus Yeon?" Kate asked her. Nancy froze in her place, her eyes wide as she began to hyperventilate through her nose.

Nancy remembered seeing the video blog of young Marcus who's last few video posts detailed that he was having severe nightmares and suffering from insomnia and depression. On his 3rd day awake he had looked terrible, like he was sick and or dying. He had pleaded with anyone watching him on the Internet that if they were experiencing the same symptoms as he was, that they contact him so that he knew he wasn't alone. It played vividly in her mind as she last saw him nodding off. He sat there still for a moment, before he threw himself into the web cam he was filming himself with. Static had remained.

"Nancy honey?" Kate said, placing her hands on her shoulders and looking her in the eyes. "I knew him," Nancy heavily breathed, coming out of her daze. "Well he was a patient of mine," Kate said, "He left our facility a while ago. We lost contact with him and later found out he was deceased. We think he may of ran out of prescribed Hypnocil." "Hypnocil?" Nancy asked her. "Right," Kate said, "It's a new type of drug that helps with dreams and sleeping disorders. And it really works." No, no drugs," Nancy wearily breathed, her blinking slowing, "I don't trust any of them. Especially one I haven't heard of before." "I really think it will help you," Kate said as she noticed Nancy was starting to nod off. "Nancy, we have to try something," Kate told her, "I really want to help you."

Nancy's eyes closed for a split second, and she quickly caught a glimpse of the scarred man that had terrorized her just a few hours before, creeping up behind the doctor. "Nooo!" Nancy screamed, pulling Kate into her arms and burying her head into her chest. Kate looked behind her and then back at Nancy who clung to her and sobbed heavily. Kate hugged her and gently hushed her. "As long as you're with me, he won't hurt you," Kate whispered, "You have my promise." Nancy sniffled and looked slowly into her eyes. "You don't have to suffer yourself," Kate continued, "This stuff will keep him away from your nightmares." "Alright," Nancy said quietly. Kate smiled and took a tablet out of a small vile and handed her a glass of water with it. Nancy slowly took her Hypnocil and swallowed. "That a girl," Kate said, hugging her gently, "You'll be safe from now on."


	3. Chapter 3: New Nightmare

**Chapter 3: New Nightmare**

**The Cochran Residence**

**That Same Night**

7-year-old little Tony Cochran slept soundly in his bed. He was heaving in and out when lightning lit up his room. His eyes opened and he looked around with his dark chocolate eyes. He ran his hand through his thick brown shoulder length bowl hair cut and yawned. He carefully slid out of the blankets and went over to his window and closed the curtains. He suddenly got startled by the rumble of thunder and hurried away from the window. He squeaked and disappeared out of his doorway and into the hall. As he scampered down the stairs, he stopped midway, hearing voices.

"Daddy?" he called, "Who's down there?" He saw the pale blue light of the TV set on and peeked into the living room from behind the railing. His 9-year-old sister Gwendolyn sat there. "What's going on?" he asked, making her scream. He joined in as she turned around, seeing him sitting on the stairs. "What are you doing up, wimp?" she asked. "I couldn't sleep because of the storm," Tony told her, "What's going on?" "Nothing," she continued, switching off the TV. She looked annoyed at Tony with her dark eyes and shook her head as she played with her curly jet-black hair.

"C'mon, wimp," she growled, taking his hand hard and yanking on it to make him follow her. He hissed through his teeth and stumbled after her. "Ow, that hurts!" he moaned to her, "Gwendolyn!" "Quiet!" she shot back. He hung his bottom lip and they arrived in his room. "Get in," she ordered. He did and she threw the blankets over him. He glared at her as she smiled at him and went to the door. She then stopped and turned back to him just as he closed his eyes and smacked his lips. She tossed her jet-black hair back and went up to him. He jumped as she shook him awake. "What?" he asked her.

"Sleep tight," she teased, "Don't let the Springwood Slasher get you." "Who?" he asked in a small voice. "You heard me, the boogeyman!" She teased, squeezing his sides. "Dad says there's no real boogeyman!" Tony told him. "That's what he wants you to believe, wimp," Gwendolyn told him, "But he's real. And it's your fear that fuels him. He's just waiting for the right night when you stick your feet over your bed, so he can chew your little toes off!" "Ahhh!" Tony squeaked, covering his head with the blankets. "They say he's always hungry for more," Gwendolyn continued, "And there's always room for more." He peeked at her and she kissed his forehead. "Goodnight, wimp," she said and left.

She crawled into bed and pulled her gum out of her mouth. She stuck it on her lamp and took out her long white hair ribbon and lied back. "What a wimp," she said and she clasped her hands together and closed her eyes slowly, "God, why's he such a pest?" She smiled and almost fell asleep when she heard him knock on her door. She gritted her teeth and sat up. "You putz, I'm trying to sleep!" she growled, "Now get lost before I twist your arm again." "Alright," she heard him mumble and his footsteps faded off. "Damn wimp," she mumbled. She felt a wave of sudden dizziness hit her.

Her eyes opened as she heard a scraping noise. "Tony!" she barked, sitting up again, "I'm going to pound you blue!" She looked behind her at her closet and her mouth dropped open. She saw the closet doors open and then a clawed metal hand emerge from the darkness of it. Her jaw quivered as it curled around the doorway of the closet and began to slowly drag itself across the wall, making blood leak out of the scratch marks. There was a sinister cackling laugh from the darkness that seemed to echo off the walls of her bedroom. She screamed but was too scared to move. A figure emerged with a horribly scarred face almost hidden under a brown fedora and a red and green striped Christmas sweater.

"Hello piglet," the creature said, "You aint afraid of the dark, are you?" She trembled as he began snickering to himself. "Mommy, daddy!" she screamed. "Scream all you want, you're in my world now!" he yelled, reaching out for her. She screamed and began swiping him away as his hand got closer. "You ever play Skin The Cat?" he laughed as he grabbed her arm tightly. She pulled away, screaming and opened her eyes up seeing that she was alone in her room.

"Gwendolyn?" Tony asked racing in. He saw her holding her left arm, with 4 long scratches on it. Blood gently oozed down it. "Are you alright?" he asked, "What did that?" She sat there in a catatonic state. "Gwendolyn?" he asked again. She started screaming as he backed away. He backed into his parents who have also heard her screaming. They all stared in shock as she was starting to lose it.


	4. Chapter 4: Any Given Day

**Chapter 4: Any Given Day**

**Westin Hills Psychiatric Hospital**

**Room of Patient Nancy Holbrook**

**8:11am **

Nancy awoke the next morning, seeing the bluish early morning light that dimly lit up her room. She smelled the early morning air and heard the birds outside already chirping as the sun rose. Her dried tears stained her soft pale face and she rubbed them away. With the events still fresh in her mind, she didn't even want to move. She wished it was all some sick made up bad dream, but she already knew it wasn't. Her loving mother Gwen and her friends Jesse, Kris and Dean were all still gone. It had all taken its toll on her, and severely screwed with her head. Why couldn't it all just go away?

She looked over to the door as it opened and Kate came in. She gave Nancy and big smile and pulled a chair up at her bedside. "Good morning, dear," Kate told her, rubbing her shoulder, "It's good to see you up already. Did you sleep at all?" "I did, for few hours," Nancy told her. "Did you have any dreams?" Kate asked her. "If I did, I don't remember it," Nancy told her back, "It's weird. I can't remember anything." "Good, Good," Kate told her, "I just wanted to pop in and say 'boo'. 10am we start our group session. Breakfast will be served in an hour but in the mean time you can see Max. He'll let you use the shower. He's one of the orderlies." "Alright," Nancy said, getting up.

Kate walked with Nancy, seeing people coming out of their rooms and walking about her. They were people all about her age. She was surprised there were so many here, thinking that they should all be out and about Springwood. They went over to a tall guy a little older than Nancy with short spiky jet-black hair. "Maximillion," Kate teased him, "How are you?" "Everything's well in the world this morning," he told her. "I wish that were the case," Nancy mumbled. "Who's this young lady you have with you?" he asked. "This is our newest addition to the group," Kate said, "Nancy Holbrook this is Max Ballard. Max, this is Nancy." "Pleasure," Max said, taking her hand. They both shook quickly, and then he smiled at her. "Let me guess, a hot shower?" he asked, "Let's get you all fixed up." Kate nodded her head to Nancy as Max grabbed her and walked with her. "I'll see you after breakfast Nancy," Kate said.

"So, you'll be staying with us for a bit?" Max asked her. "I guess so," Nancy told him. "Very good Ms. Holbrook," he added, smiling at her. "Is there any news on my friend Quentin?" she asked him. "We actually visited there lat night," Max said, "He's in pretty rough shape, but the doctors say he'll recover. Dr. Coleman just had to give him some prescribed Hypnocil." "How many of the other patients take it?" she asked him. "How many of them?" he asked her back, "All of them." She was taken by surprise. She looked back at everyone who was socializing and looking back at her.

**The Canteen, Breakfast Time**

Everyone was talking amongst themselves as Nancy came in slowly, crossing her arms. They all seemed to stop what they were doing when she went over to the canteen. She nervously grabbed a glass of orange juice and a bowl of oatmeal. She turned around slowly and spotted all of them. One of the girls out of the bunch, a mean looking punk chick with tattoos on her arms cracked her knuckles and glared at her. She turned her gaze through them and carried her food tray towards a lone table and sat by herself. She saw everyone staring at her and then they all turned back to their food. She shook her head and began to eat her hot breakfast. She didn't see one of the girls get up and make their way over.

"Hello new blood," she heard the girl say. Nancy looked up at a short beautiful Spanish girl about her age with long curly black hair. "Hi," Nancy said, rubbing both her arms with her hands. "Can I join you, stranger?" the girl asked. Nancy nodded her head slowly and the girl sat down across from her. "I'm Marlena Marquez by the way," the girl said, extending her hand. Nancy shook it quickly and continued eating. "Nancy," she said quickly. "I saw that stare that Darcy gave you," Marlena said, "God she can be such a bitch. She got arrested for kicking her stepfather's ass." Nancy looked at her. "I'm in here for theft," Marlena said, "But probably the main reason was the dreams. We all had them." Nancy froze in her place.

"What dreams?" Nancy asked. "It kind of freaks me out to talk about," Marlena said, trying to nervously laugh it off, "It's stupid. They're just dreams, right?" "Sometimes they can be more real than you'd expect," Nancy said, staring at her. "Yeah…" Marlena said, trailing off, "I thought so too, but apparently we're all crazy for thinking so. You're the lucky one, though. You're not a prisoner like the rest of us." "How'd you know?" Nancy asked. "I over heard Kate and Max this morning outside your room," Marlena told her, "You're lucky you can leave whenever you want." "Is it really that bad here?" Nancy asked her. "Sometimes," Marlena told her, "I miss my family really bad. They're my inspiration for my freedom." Nancy remembered her mother and sighed.

"I wish I had someone to go home to," Nancy breathed. "I heard about what happened," Marlena said, "I'm terribly sorry." "Thanks," Nancy gently said. She didn't want to openly admit it, but she liked Marlena. She, Max and Kate hadn't shown her any hostility. She knew that Darcy could be a problem. If Marlena said what she did, then it could prove correct. She knew she had made at least one friend in this mysterious place.


	5. Chapter 5: The Real World

**Chapter 5: The Real World**

**Westin Hills Psychiatric Hospital**

**Group Sharing Room**

**10:03am**

"Good morning everybody," Kate said, coming in with her arm around Nancy. They all said it back separately. "Everyone, I'd love you to meet someone new to our group," Kate continued, "This Nancy. Nancy Holbrook. I want you to all make her feel welcome here." Nancy looked around at all of them and went and sat beside Marlena. Darcy stared back at them, chewing some bubble gum. "Hey, do you have any spare gum?" a younger skater guy beside her asked. "Get lost, Bobby," she grunted back to him. "Oh come on, don't be like that," he said, "I split my cigarettes with you yesterday." "Why's that matter?" she hissed, "You want them back?" He shook his head and turned away from her. "Bitch," he muttered. "What?" she asked him, raising her eyebrows. "Nothing, Darcy," he growled back at her.

"Hey, you're the new girl," he said as he turned to Nancy. She slowly nodded her head to him. "I'm Bobby Coleman," he said, moving his brown hair out of his face, "No relation to Dr. Coleman. So, they got you too huh?" "What do you mean?" Nancy asked. "You're like us," he said. "I already heard she's not a prisoner like us," Marlena told him. "Alright!" he said smiling at her, "That's got to count for something. You can do pretty much anything with that freedom." "Shut up Bobby," said a blonde guy with face stubble, sitting by Darcy. "What was that for, Gary?" Bobby asked him. Gary sneered at him and rolled his eyes. "Just shut up man," Gary said, "You're such a geek. Your folks dumped you here because of all those video games you played. Warped your mind too much." "Yeah, and what did yours dump you here for?" Bobby asked, "For being a giant slimy dick?" Gary almost got up but Kate pointed at him. "Gary, we talked about your anger last time," she told him. "Sorry miss," he said, "I'll behave."

"God, just stop fighting children," said another guy by them. He was another punk looking guy with black nail polish and jet-black jelled hair. "Ooh, Elvira speaks," Gary said. "Just shut it Gary," the guy said, "No one cares about your know it all bull shit." "Thanks for your unwanted input Adam," Gary said, "God, you're such a gay loser." Adam turned his head and looked at him. "Gary Bartlett," Kate said to him, "That's strike two." "Sorry miss," Gary said, holding his hands up. "He's just another big dumb jock type," Bobby whispered to Nancy. "Hey, I heard that you little shit," Gary said. "Oh my God, can't we just get started?" Marlena asked everyone. "Yes, good idea," Kate said, getting up and grabbing something from the desk. "The sharing puppet," Bobby whispered, "It's really creepy."

"It's good luck Mr. Coleman," Kate said, "And since you feel that way, you can share first." "Loser," Gary sneered. "Well, I guess I start," Bobby said, holding the doll on his lap. It was an odd looking thing, wearing a black coat and having a gray wrinkled baldhead. "So, this voodoo doll says I should speak," Bobby said, "So, I'm good today. I'm glad to be here with your entire lovely but sad looking faces. I had one heck of a good sleep last night. I'm glad we got a new friendly face here. God bless Hypnocil." "Very good Bobby," Kate said, "Onto the next person." Marlena started but Nancy couldn't hear her. She was too busy thinking about Quentin. She wondered if the Hypnocil she heard Kate had given him worked as well. She had to know what became of him, if he was still safe and sound.

Nancy didn't know it yet, but she was nodding off again. It's true that she did get only a few hours sleep. She began to black out as Gary and Bobby went at it again. She reopened her eyes and looked around at all of them. "Nancy…" she heard a voice echo from across the room. She looked and saw her sad eyes mother staring back at her. "Mom…" Nancy said, getting up. She saw everyone around her remained undistracted. She knew she'd fallen asleep in their sharing circle. "Mom, it's you," Nancy said in disbelief. "Nancy, honey," her mother Gwen said, "You're in danger, these kids are all still in danger." "What are you talking about?" Nancy asked, "He can't touch us." "He will find a way to you unless you kill him for good," Gwen siad to her. "Me and Quentin already killed him," Nancy told her, "He should be dead." "He's still here Nancy," Gwen told her daughter, "Be careful. I love you." Nancy blinked and when her eyes reopened Gwen's eyes were gone, just 2 bleeding empty sockets with maggots crawling out filled the place where they used to be. Nancy screamed in horror.

Everyone looked at her as she woke up screaming. Darcy had stopped talking and stared at her in disgust. Kate sat up and looked at her in surprise. Nancy looked at everyone, covering her mouth with a quivering hand. "Are you alright, Nancy?" Kate asked her. "I'm sorry everyone," Nancy said, "I'm so sorry." "Take it easy girl," Bobby said, patting her back, "Deep breaths." "Ms. Holbrook," she heard someone say from the doorway. She looked up and saw Max looking bewildered at her. "Um, the phone's for you," he said to her, "It's a, uh Quentin Smith?" "Quentin," Nancy breathed, quickly getting up and leaving. Everyone sat in utter silence, trying to decide what the hell just happened.


	6. Chapter 6: Getting To Know The Flock

**Chapter 6: Getting To Know The Flock**

"Quentin?" Nancy asked quickly grabbing the phone. "Hey Nancy!" she heard him happily say back. "Quentin, oh my God, you're alright!" She told him in relief, "Thank God! You slept alright last night?" "Yeah, I got some new meds for my sleep deprivation," he told her, "I heard about what happened last night…I'm sorry." They both had a moment of silence. "Who was it?" he asked her. "We both know who it was, Quentin," Nancy told him, "He's still here." "He can't be," Quentin said, "We both killed him yesterday." "There wasn't any body found at the crime scene," Nancy told him, "And he took my mother yesterday in front of me." "You were still probably having micronaps," Quentin told her, "Maybe you pulled her in." "Oh my God Quentin, she's actually gone!" Nancy said, beginning to cry a little, "That son of a bitch! He should've taken me instead!" "I need you here, with me," he told her. She wiped her eyes off and smiled a little. "Thank you, Quentin," she told him. "It's not your fault, Nancy," Quentin said, "Why don't you come see me at the hospital today?" "Okay," she told him, sniffling, "I have to see you." "Please do," he said happily, "I miss you, Nancy." She smiled and laughed a little.

A While Later…

Nancy started walking back to the meeting room, but she saw everyone coming out of it. Marlena nodded her head to her and came over. "Hey, you missed the sharing circle," Marlena chimed to her, "Is Quentin your boyfriend?" "Yeah, he is," Nancy told her. "Aw, that's so sweet," Marlena told her. Nancy smiled at her weakly. Bobby came out chewing some gum. "Don't bug me for anymore shit," Darcy warned him. "Come on, Darcy!" Bobby said to her, "I thought we were cool with the cigarettes." "Whatever," she muttered, staring at Nancy. Nancy stared back at her as Darcy cracked her neck. Bobby came over to Nancy. "She's staring at you, man," Bobby told her. "Does she have something she wants to say to me?" Nancy asked. "She talks to much," Bobby said, "But she'll get on your nerves soon enough." "I heard that, you little punk," Darcy said, coming over to them. "Easy," Marlena said.

Darcy and Nancy stared at each other. "Welcome to Westin Hills, Nancy," Darcy said to her. "Thank you Darcy," Nancy said. "We're just getting acquainted," Bobby told her. "Yeah, I see that," Darcy snapped to him. Bobby lowered his eyes then hissed through his teeth as a hand slapped the back of his head. "Ow, Jesus!" he growled. He spun around and stared up at Gary. "Eat it, wimp!" Gary said to him, "Who's got your back?" "Leave him alone, Gary!" Marlena shot back to him, standing in between them both, "He didn't even do anything to you." "Oh shut up, slut," Gary said. He then turned and looked at Nancy. "Oh hey, sweet cheeks," Gary said, "Good morning." She glared back at him. "What, no Good Morning back?" he asked her. "Just leave him alone," Nancy finally said. Bobby turned his head to Gary. "You siding with these 2 geeks?" Gary asked her. "If it means getting you out of my face," she told him. "Ooh!" Marlena and Bobby said. "Yeah, ooh!" Gary mimicked them, "Fucking losers." He left.

"God, I'm really starting to hate that guy," Nancy breathed. Darcy was nodding her head and looking her up and down. She turned and followed Gary. "They used to be a couple," Marlena told her, "Until Darcy got too cool for him. She's trying to go for Max." "Ew, the orderly?" Bobby asked. Marlena and Bobby moved back as the gothic guy, Adam passed by them. He and Nancy shared an odd look. "What's with him?" Nancy asked them both. "He's just one of the odd kind," Bobby said, "He likes that weird music about Satan, sacrifice and Ouija boards. He really freaks me out. I said hi to him once and he hissed at me." Nancy made big eyes at him as he laughed nervously. "I even woke up one night and he was leaning over my bed post, watching me sleep," Bobby continued, "And he kept chanting something in Latin." "Yeah, he really doesn't talk with anyone but Dr. Coleman," Marlena told her, "He's hopeless."

"Good to see you've already met some of our other guests," Kate said coming up behind them. "Yeah, it's been a real busy morning," Nancy told her. "I have to apologize about Gary," Kate said, "He's probably the most likely to end up in the quiet again." "Quiet room?" Nancy asked. "It's where he spends most of his time," Kate said, "It's an isolated room." "Yeah, you probably won't see a whole lot out of Gary," Bobby told her. "Thank God," Nancy whispered to herself. "Yeah, he and Darcy usually take turns in it," Marlena said. "Darcy's a good kid," Kate said as they walked to the activity room, "She's a little reserved but she'll come out of her shell. She's been through a lot." She hugged Nancy around the shoulders. "I bet you could probably connect with her," Kate said. "I guess we'll see," Nancy said to herself. They all headed into the room and were followed by Adam, who just silently watched them.

Kate looked up as her phone rung loudly making them all jump. She picked it up and held up her hand to them. "Hello, Dr. Kate Coleman speaking," Kate said into her phone, "Uh huh...Yeah...Yes...I understand. How old is she? Oh...And what else? I see...Alright, I'll be right there." She hung up and looked at them all. "Something's come up, guys," Kate told them, "I have to get going to the hospital, something's come up." "Is it Quentin?" Nancy asked. "No, he's fine," Kate said, "It's another patient who needs my help. Will you guys show Nancy around our facility?" "You got it ma'am," Bobby said, "She'll be safe with us." "Good job guys," Kate said, "I'll be back."


	7. Chapter 7: Shared Dreams

**Chapter 7: Shared Dreams**

Springwood General Hospital Quentin lied up in his bed, flipping through the channels on his TV. He smiled at an episode of The Power Puff Girls, which took his mind off of things. All he could think about was his friend Nancy. He didn't want her going through all of that again, but he knew he'd have to protect her with everything he had if that creature ever came back to Springwood. She'd have to come first in his life. He'd make it work with her. They needed each other.

He turned his head as he saw a young girl race past his room. He heard her crying so he climbed out of bed still terribly sore. He grabbed a robe from the closet and slid it on over his hospital gown. He then peeked around the corner. What he saw in that split second was more interesting that one would've guessed. He not only caught the girl running away from something, but it was what was on her arm that made him get up. A faint red colored shape that looked serious. He had to know what was going on.

He crept around the corner and followed her. He looked around, stumbling a bit and kept moving. He finally came to a stairwell and stared down the steps and saw a small girl about 9 years old, wiping her eyes off and sniffling. She wore a short-sleeved white dress and a white hair ribbon across the top of her head. She was also rubbing her left arm and groaning. The door clicked closed behind him and she looked up with her dark eyes. He smiled at her and crept down beside her as she tried her best to hide her arm. He sat beside her and smiled. She peeked back at him.

"Hello there, little one," Quentin gently said to her, "How you doing?" "I'm fine," she said back. "My name's Quentin Smith," he politely told her, "What's your name?" "It's…Gwendolyn," she said, rubbing her arm. "May I ask what happened to you?" he said, "It look serious." "I got cut by something," she confessed, "It's not that serious." He placed his hand gently on her back, making her jump. He then began to rub it gently. "What happened to you?" she asked him. "I wasn't sleeping right," he told her, thinking back to everything, "And I was having these…nightmares." She sat up as he stared down the stairs, in deep thought. "I don't know, they were really bad ones," he told her. Gwendolyn moved a little bit closer to him. "I had one last night," she told him, "No one will believe me about it though." He looked at her as she began to cry again. "Tell me about it, Gwendolyn," he told her, holding her against him, "I believe you." She kept crying, and hugged him tightly. He listened as she began to whisper in his ear what happened the night before. His face slowly changed from concerned to complete shock.

"When I woke up, I had this!" she said, showing him her gauzed arm, "No one will believe me about the man in my closet! They say all I need to do is sleep, but I'm too scared to." He shook his head, not wanting to believe it. "We need to get you some Hypnocil," he told her, "It should make the nightmares stop." She smiled up at him. "Thank you Quentin," She breathed. They both turned around and stared as the doors to the stair well opened. "Gwendolyn, get away from that kid!" said her father. A couple of hospital staff rushed in as she screamed. They grabbed her up and carried her out. "Hey, wait!" Quentin yelled, hopping up after them. Her father shut the door on him and walked off. Quentin burst through the door and stumbled after them. "No, stop!" he yelled, "She doesn't want to sleep!"

Her father spun around and grabbed him. "You listen to me kid," he growled, "My daughter's having a hard time with these nightmares, she doesn't need you telling her crazy stories to make them worse." "Get off me, man!" Quentin shot back, pulling away from him, "Hey stop! She doesn't want to fall asleep!" The nearby doctor pointed at him and signaled the guards. "Get this kid out of here," the doctor said, "Nurse, where's the sedative?" She handed him a needle and they began to dab her arm with a cotton ball as she squirmed and kicked. "Quentin, help me!" Gwendolyn screamed. Quentin began to sob in defeat as the doctor tried to stick her with it. "She can't fall asleep!" he wept.

"Doc Block, I'll take it from here," said a voice from behind everyone. "Who's this, now?" the gruff doctor said behind his glasses. "Dr. Kate Coleman of Westin Hills Hospital," Kate said, walking between everyone. "I'm sorry Dr. Coleman, we have to sedate this one," Doc Block said to her. "I'm just here to drop something off for her," Kate said, then looked down at Gwendolyn, "Hey sweetie, I just wanted to bring you something that'll help you with your bad dreams." "Please help me doctor!" Gwendolyn said. "I just need parental consent from your father," Kate said, looking to the father. "What the hell is Hypnocil?" he asked her. "It's a drug that helps with night terrors and bad dreams," Kate said, "It's the best thing for her." The father frowned at the form and studied it for a moment. Quentin held his breath and watched him closely. Her father stared up at Kate who nodded her head. He glanced at Gwendolyn and saw the desperation in her eyes. Quentin sighed in relief as he then signed it.


	8. Chapter 8: Nancy and Quentin

**Chapter 8: Nancy and Quentin**

Quentin was lying back in his hospital bed, unable to try and sleep. He stared down at the bottle of Hypnocil he held. Kate peeked in at him and he shot his gaze towards her. "Good afternoon, Quentin," she told him, coming into his room. "Hey doc," he said, "Thank you for stopping them from putting her under with out these meds." "She needed something to help with her bad dreams," Kate told him, coming in, "So you didn't have any problems with them?" "I slept great," Quentin told her, "I didn't have any more nightmares." "Good, that's very good," Kate told him, "I've brought someone who wanted to see you." Quentin sat up as Nancy entered the room, staring at him. They both slowly smiled at each other and she raced up and they caught each other. Quentin held her tightly, kissing her gently on the lips. She held him in her arms as they gently massaged each other's lips against each other's. Kate smiled and left.

"Hey Quentin," Nancy breathed. He smiled and slowly opened his eyes. "Hey Nancy," he said back to her. "How are you holding up?" he asked her. "After everything that's happened, I can't believe we're both still here," she said. "I was worried about you all night," he told her, "I couldn't trust their word on you. I had to see you myself and make sure." She smiled and ruffled his curly brown hair. "You really are so cute," she said, kissing his forehead. "I spoke to my dad about what happened," Quentin told her, grabbing her hand, "He said for the time being you can stay with us, after you're out of Westin Hills." "I'm not sure if I want to stay there," Nancy confessed, "But I'm going to need the Hypnocil." "Nancy, it would probably the best thing for you if you stayed with them a while," he replied. "Quentin?" she asked him. "I was doing some thinking and Dr. Coleman's right," Quentin told her, "You could really use the support from them right now. They want to help you. I want what's best for you, Nancy." She slowly smiled at him and nodded her head. "Alright," she told him and they both hugged.

"Quentin, Westin Hills has kids that also have seen Freddy," Nancy told him. He looked shocked at her. "There are other kids?" he asked her, "I thought we were the last two remaining?" "Apparently, they've also been being stalked by him too," Nancy told him, "It's been happening for a while. Quentin, we're not the only ones!" "Why would he go after them?" Quentin asked her, "We were the ones who got him killed by our confessions of what he did to us." "I don't know," Nancy said, "I really don't know, Quentin." "He had no reason to go after them!" Quentin protested, "It should have been finished when we killed him." "Maybe he's still angry of what became of himself," Nancy said, "And he's got nothing to do with all that rage, so he just starts with newer kids." "He's got no right!" Quentin said, "We have to do something, or more people will die. Nancy, you have to keep an eye on those other kids." "You got it," she told him. "I think I found another potential victim," he told her, pointing to Gwendolyn's room.

They both entered it quietly, seeing he father wasn't there. "She's a young girl named Gwendolyn," Quentin told her, "She has this thing on her arm. I think he might've cut her." "Oh my God," Nancy breathed. "She told me about her nightmare she had last night," Quentin continued, "It's definitely him." Nancy stood beside Gwendolyn and tilted her head. "She didn't want to go to sleep," he continued, "And according to Doc Block, they haven't been able to successfully get her back to sleep since she woke up last night from her nightmare. Dr. Coleman gave her the Hypnocil just incase she might have anymore nightmares and they put her out." "Well, it didn't fully work on me," Nancy told him, "I saw my mother today during group session. She was there Quentin. She told me he's still here."

He lowered his gaze. "Fuck!" he yelled and she grabbed his shoulders. They both looked as Gwendolyn sat up slowly. He mouth slowly opened as she stared at them. "He's still here," she said slowly, "He wants all of us. There's always room for more." They both stared in shock as she then fell back into her bed and start seizing violently. Her eyes rolled up and she began to slobber out white foam. "Nurse!" Quentin yelled, "Doctor!" The staff came running in and held her down. Nancy and Quentin backed away as Gwendolyn began to thrash about and scream, knocking a few of the doctors away. "Oh fuck!" Quentin yelled as she vomited on the nearest doctor. Doc Block came rushing in quickly, chewing on his thermometer. "Hold her tongue!" he barked, "She can't afford to suffocate on her own fucking tongue!" Gwendolyn's eyes went back to normal and she fell back suddenly still. Her heart monitor was nothing but a flat line, humming loudly for everyone to hear. Quentin and Nancy both stared in shock past the angry doctor who glared back at them. "Oh God, no!" Nancy sobbed, covering her mouth. Quentin pulled her back in his arms.

There was nothing more they could do for Gwendolyn. She was dead.


	9. Chapter 9: Nightfall

**Chapter 9: Nightfall**

"You killed her!"

The doctors were restraining the father of Gwendolyn after they'd failed to revive her. He was trying to attack Quentin who stayed by Nancy. "You killed my baby, you and your crazy fucking girlfriend!" he yelled to Quentin, "I'll get you for this Quentin Smith! I'm going to kill you!" They watched as the doctors dragged him away. Kate was standing in the hallway watching him. "It should have worked," Kate said. Quentin caught part of what she said and looked at her shocked. "What do you mean doc?" he asked, looking at her. "Nothing, Quentin," Kate said. "Are these pills you're giving us safe?" he asked. "Of course they are, don't be silly," Kate said, "I'm a doctor, I know what I'm doing." "What happened to Gwendolyn, then?" he asked her. "Quentin, it could've been HIM," Nancy whispered. "What if it wasn't?" he asked her, "I didn't see any physical marks on her. I'll tell you what happened, it's these damn drugs. What if that happens to us, Nancy?" Nancy shook her head to him.

A while later, Kate was talking in an office to Gwendolyn's father who had his head in his hands. Nancy was staring in at them, her face sorrowful. "I know it was you who killed that child, you bastard," she breathed. She turned to Quentin who was staring down at the fully blanketed Gwendolyn. He was saying something in a different language, holding on of his religious necklaces. He held her pale small hand and bowed his head and finished. He then let go gently and reopened his eyes, taking a deep breath. He then started back to his room. "I'll walk you there," Nancy said, following him. He grabbed her hand and they walked together. "What was that you were doing?" Nancy asked him. "Oh, I was just saying a prayer that she gets to where she needs to go," he told her, "She belongs in a good resting place." "That's very sweet of you," she told him. "I'm only sorry I couldn't save her," Quentin said. "It's out of our hands Quentin," Nancy continued, "Besides, you need your rest."

"I don't know if I can trust these pills anymore," Quentin told her, "You shouldn't take them either." "Quentin, they're working just fine," Nancy told him, "And they keep Freddy away from us. We have to trust them. Quentin, you have to promise you'll take yours. I can't bear the thought…of him taking you, too. Oh my God…so much has been lost already." She covered her mouth and he stopped walking. "I know that, Nancy," he told her, "But what happens if these things aren't fully safe?" "Quentin, I'm willing to take that chance," Nancy continued, "It's better than HIM getting us. We have him beat for now. Trust me." He nodded his head slowly. "Alright," he told her. He pulled her closer and they both kissed. She threw her arms around his neck as he grabbed her waist and smiled. "Sweet dreams Nancy," he breathed to her. She smiled at him. "Sweet dreams Quentin," she said back to him.

Kate and Nancy pulled back up to Westin hills a while later. Kate put on the brake and shut it down. Nancy looked over at her. Kate was still thinking to herself. "You did all you could for her," Nancy told her. "Thanks Nancy," Kate said, "I wish this could've worked." "It's not your fault," Nancy told her. "I can't help but bear the guilt anyway," Kate told her back. She stared down t the wheel and climbed out with Nancy. They both started to walk to the front entrance together. Nancy stopped before she entered and looked back on her hometown. The sky had darkened and the night-lights were all on, glistening beautifully. She looked up at the first stars that began to appear and took a deep breath.

Back at the general hospital, Quentin was lying in his bed. He kept flipping through the channels, finding nothing interesting. He then switched it off and stared down at the vile of pills. He tilted them and kept thinking about what Nancy had said. She truly believed these would stop Freddy from reaching them but now he wasn't sure what to believe. He then thought of little Gwendolyn and he felt a bulge grow in his throat. He kept thinking of her and Nancy at the same time, trying to decide what to do. It would be easy, but stupid to try and take his chances without the drug. He stared at the open window and held the pills up, ready to throw them out. Did he really need something a lethal as Hypnocil? He was at a crossroads. He started to decide what would kill him, Freddy or Hypnocil.

He shook his head and popped open the vile. "Alright Nancy," he said, grabbing the water, "I'm with you." He took his pill and downed it with the water. He then stared back out the window and nodded his head. He knew deep down that he'd made the right choice to keep them with him.

He put them back on the bedside table and turned on his side to catch some sleep.


	10. Chapter 10: Night Terrors

**Chapter 10: Night Terrors**

Nancy came into her new dorm room where Marlena was praying in Spanish and sitting on her bed. Nancy sat on her bed across from her and tried not to disrupt her. Marlena finished and opened her eyes. "Whoa!" Marlena exclaimed, making them both jump, "Nancy…You scared the hell out of me." "Sorry about that," Nancy told her. "Ah, it's alright," Marlena said, then smiled at her, "So, did you go and see your Romeo today?" "Yeah, I did," Nancy said, lying back, "He's terrific." Marlena was smiling at her, and then she tilted her head. "What's wrong?" Marlena asked, seeing Nancy was thinking about something. Nancy was deciding whether to tell her or not about Gwendolyn. She decided not to. "I was just thinking about my mother," Nancy lied. "We're all in here for the same reason, Nancy," Marlena told her, moving her black curly hair over her ear, "I've seen him." Nancy's eyes widened. She sat up.

"You've all seen him?" Nancy asked. "Everyone one of us," Marlena told her, "He's burnt…and he's deformed or something. He has this glove with these knives on his fingers. And he's always trying to kill me." Nancy stared at Marlena whose eyes were lowered. "I don't know who he is," Marlena continued, "And I don't know where he came from or what he wants. All I know is that he's real, and he's after us." "His name is Freddy," Nancy began. Marlena looked up at her. "Freddy Krueger," Nancy continued, "He killed all my friends a few days ago through their dreams. He wanted just us at first because we told his little secret to our parents. Now it looks like he wants all of us." "What are you saying, Nancy?" Marlena asked. Nancy's eyes stared off into the distance. Bobby suddenly appeared in their doorway, looking worried. They both looked up at him.

"Oh man, Gary's gonna kick my ass," Bobby said, coming into their room and hiding behind the wall. "What happened, Bobby?" Marlena asked him. "Me and him were arguing in the washroom and it was getting out of hand," Bobby said, wiping his eyebrow off, "I had to do it." "What did you do?" Nancy asked him. "I stuck his smokes in the toilet and flushed them," Bobby said, "That's the last few he got from Darcy." The door suddenly flew open and Gary marched in. "Where is he?" he asked them both. "Get out of here Gary!" Marlena snapped. He looked behind him and grabbed Bobby by his shirt. "Oh you little asshole," he breathed and hit him in the gut. "Fuck!" Bobby yelled. "Hey, get off of him!" Marlena yelled, her and Nancy both getting up and latching onto to Gary. Gary hit Bobby again and he vomited. Gary turned and pushed Marlena who tripped and rolled over Nancy's bed. He then looked at Nancy who was hitting him and shoved her into the wall. She stumbled back and knocked the back of her head into it and slowly slid down it with her head down. Bobby pulled away and pointed at him.

"Look what you did, Gary!" Bobby yelled. Gary was standing there stunned as Max and a few others came in and grabbed him. "Hey, get off me, man!" Gary yelled, "C'mon Max, you know me!" They wrestled him and dragged him out of the room. Everyone else was watching him. "Nancy!" Marlena said, her and Bobby coming up to her, "Bobby, get Dr. Coleman." He nodded his head and went running out. "Hang on Nancy, you'll be alright," Marlena said, pulling Nancy into her arms. Adam and Darcy both appeared. "She didn't take any Hypnocil," Darcy told her. "She'll be fine!" Marlena said back to her. "She's going to die, Marlena," Darcy further explained, "He's going to get her." Kate rushed past Adam and Darcy and looked down at Marlena and Nancy. "Oh my God, Nancy!" Kate said, "Marlena, can you give me a hand with her?" "You got it ma'am," Marlena said as they picked her up.

Gary was placed in a solitary cell and the door was locked shut. He beat his fist against it and yelled with utter defeat. "Open the damn door!" he yelled, "You can't keep me here like some animal! Let me out!" He backed away as Max reappeared beside Kate whom had her arms folded. "Oh Gary," Kate breathed, shaking her head in disappointment, "You know something? You're a good kid, but you're getting out of hand. What you did to Bobby…there's no reason for it." "Then tell him to stay out of my face!" Gary yelled. "Well, you obviously need a night to yourself then, Gary," she said, grabbing a pill from her vile. "I'm a little sick of this shit!" he yelled. "Take the pill, kid," Max warned him. Gary shook his head, staring down at it in the palm of Kate's hand. He paced around, staring at it, then at them both. "Take it, Gary," Kate warned him. "Fine!" he said, grabbing it and pulling it in his mouth, "If it gets you both out of my face!" He then grabbed the cup of water in Kate's hand and swallowed. Kate nodded her head to Max and they both backed out of the room. Max locked the door and Kate peeked in the window.

"Goodnight Gary," she gently said into it. He shook his head and sat down to wait out the night.

As Kate and Max left the door, Gary spit of the pill that he'd hidden under his tongue. "Fucking know it all wannabe shrink," he muttered, "I'm tired of taking that shit." He looked around his cell, seeing the one dim light that lit it up. The intercom started playing The Everly Brothers' "All I Have to Do is Dream" and he snickered. "Fuck all these people," he grumbled, "Especially that new girl." He closed his eyes and tried to sleep with his back against the wall. He pulled out a pocketknife he'd hidden from them.

Nancy's eyes opened in an infirmary a while later. She looked around, seeing that she was alone in the room. "Hello?" Nancy called out, holding her head, "Dr. Coleman, I think I need something for my head!" She slowly slid off the gurney and hissed through her teeth as the throbbing pain worsened. She looked up at the lights as they flickered around a bit. "Dr. Coleman!" Nancy called again, hearing it echo. She had a bad feeling that she knew where she was. "Wake up Nancy, wake up!" she breathed as the paint on the walls began to peel away and float upwards. The blue on the walls began to burn and melt away, revealing a rusted metallic surface in their places. The tile floor tore away into a million pieces of burnt material and a metallic grated floor stood in its place. She shook her head slowly, realizing where she was. She heard smoke begin hissing from the walls and it clouded her vision. She then saw huge machinery and pipes appear beyond the blinding smoke and she screamed in horror.

"Oh God, no!" Nancy breathed. She looked around the industrial environment she was in and began walking through it. Everything she'd went through a few days ago was all starting to return all at once. She knew that she didn't take her Hypnocil before Gary had knocked her out. "Oh my God, I've got to leave this place!" Nancy said, hurrying through the giant maze of pipes and machinery. She stopped as she heard a cackling overhead that made her blood freeze. "Nancy…" she heard a deep and distorted voice growl from all around her, "Here piggy, piggy, piggy." She was looking towards a long dimly lit corridor and didn't see a silhouette rising up on top of a giant machine behind her. "Heh, heh, heh!" the silhouette chuckled, holding up his gloved hand with the blades on his fingers. "Hello, Nancy" he breathed. She spun around as he jumped down at her and swung his gloved hand at her. She screamed and dropped down to the ground, holding her side. "Ah, fuck!" she hissed through her teeth. She looked up as the figure kept rubbing their index and middle finger blades together.

"Miss me?" Freddy asked her, stepping into the light. She started screaming as he began laughing loudly. "I sure missed you," he said, walking towards her. "You're dead!" Nancy yelled, crawling backwards, "We both killed you!" "You can't kill me!" he snickered, grabbing her with his other hand, "How can you kill what's already dead?" He brought his head closer to hers and his tongue slid out, flickering towards her face. "Nooo!" Nancy yelled, trying to turn away. "Nancy Holbrook," he sneered at her, "The love of my life. You never forget your first kiss." He then pressed his wrinkled burnt lips against hers as she moaned and struggled against him. Her eyes closed tight as she grabbed his clawed arm. "I'll give you a piece of my mind," he growled in her ear, reaching behind her with his finger blades. He stopped, sensing someone else nearby.

"Hello?" Gary yelled out, holding himself as he walked through the maze, "Oh fuck, what is this place?" He heard a faint singing in the distance, but he couldn't make out the words. "Hello?" he called out. He turned his head as he caught movement out of the corner of his eye. He spun around and saw a small blonde curly haired 6-year-old girl running away from something dark and fast chasing her. She screamed in a tiny voice as she ran from the shadow chasing her. "Hey, little kid!" he yelled, "Wait up!" He began running after them, trying to find a way out of here. He chased the kid who kept screaming, before she disappeared into the shadows. "Wait up, you stupid kid!" he yelled, racing into the darkness where she disappeared. "Aw shit, I can't see anything," he muttered. Suddenly, the area lit up. He looked around, seeing that he was in a small isolated space in some pipes with no way out. He looked down and saw the little blonde girl sitting in front of him in her short-sleeved white dress with her head down.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME?" he yelled. She didn't lift her head up. "Hey, I'm talking to you, kid!" he yelled, kneeling down to her height and grabbing her shoulders, "You look at me!" She slowly lifted her head up, staring at him with her sad gray eyes. "Oh Jesus!" he breathed, seeing a deep cut under her chin across her neck. She began to slowly cry, rubbing it. She signed something in sign language to him. "What the hell are you saying?" he asked. She then pointed behind him and he spun around. "Hey there!" Freddy roared, slashing Gary's arm. He screamed as the monster in front of him began to viciously slash him with his right hand repeatedly and stab in the stomach. Freddy grabbed Gary who was vomiting out blood. "Trying to save face, Gary?" he asked, swiping at Gary's head. Gary screamed as his facial skin was torn off by the swipe, his crimson skeletal face showing as he screamed.

He threw Gary down hard and kicked him in the side. "Nancy…I know you can hear me!" he growled, "They're in your hands now. I'll let you choose what order they die in. Maybe I'll keep you alive after all." Nancy's eyes opened wide as she gasped for air. She awoke lying on her side. She stared down at the bed and blankets, which were stained with blood. She looked down at her waist, which was scratched and open. "Oh God, help!" she yelled, showing her teeth. Kate appeared and screamed in horror. "Nancy!" she yelled, "Hang on, sweetie!" She took out a medical kit and opened it.

"What the hell's going on in there?" Max yelled from out side of Gary's cell. Marlena, Bobby and Darcy appeared behind him. "Man, don't make me have to put you under again," Max warned, taking out a needle. "That doesn't sound normal, you guys," Bobby told them. "You know him, Bobby," Max told him, "He's tried to escape before." "I'm really scared, you guys!" Marlena told him, "Just open it!" Max nodded his head to his other orderlies and he opened the cell. They all stared in and screamed loudly, seeing what remained of Gary. He clung to his pocketknife with one hand and held his facial skin in the other. His slimy red skinless face was steaming and his eyes were rolled up.


	11. Chapter 11: The Next Morning

**Chapter 11: The Next Morning**

Kate was slumped over a toilet the next morning as she sat on the floor. She was heaving uncontrollably and shaking all over. She leaned forwards and vomited into the toilet bowl. "What's happening?" Kate breathed, "What the hell is happening?" She pulled away and sat back against the wall. She moaned, rocking back and forth as she trembled. "Oh Gary, you were a good kid," Kate whispered, her head leaning back against the wall, "What drove you to do it?" She lowered her head and slowly began to sob, remembering how everyone had lost it that night. She quietly said a prayer to herself and closed her eyes for a moment. "Please God, just let it end," she whispered, "Make this stop."

Merle Haggard's "Mama Tried" played on the intercom of the canteen. The 5 kids were all sitting in silence, remembering the still fresh events that happened the night before. The police, medics and news crews that had invaded the night before have kept them up late. Kate walked in with her food tray and looked at everyone. They were all trying to eat that morning's breakfast, but they weren't. She went over to the table and sat down with everybody. They all didn't bat an eye and she bowed her head to say grace and then started eating with them. Bobby stared at her with his blood shot eyes, then looked at Marlena who was sitting there with her eyes closed. He and Nancy glanced at each other and then quickly looked away. Darcy was stuffing her face and Adam was reading a book. Darcy looked up, seeing everyone's silent state and hit her fist down against her food tray.

"Damn it, why doesn't anyone say anything?" she barked. Everyone looked at her as she downed her juice and stared back at them. "Well, anybody?" She asked. "We're really not in the mood for it, Darcy," Bobby told her, "So 'Can' it. He was YOUR boyfriend." "My ex boyfriend, numb nuts!" she shot back, "And fuck you for getting him killed last night!" "Darcy!" Kate hissed. "He killed himself!" Bobby shot back to her, "He even had a knife on him last night! You and all of us know he was fucking crazy anyways." "Just because you didn't like him doesn't give you the right to call him that!" Darcy said back to him. "Alright, that's enough out of both of you guys!" Kate said, "Damn it, can't we eat together normally for once?" Nancy got up and dumped her food tray in the garbage. Everyone watched as she then marched out of the canteen, shaking her head. "Nancy…" Kate called after her. Bobby got up and followed her as everyone else stayed put. Darcy shook her head and finished up.

"Nancy, wait up," Bobby said, brushing his brown messing hair out of his face. "Hey Bobby," she said, slowing down for him. "Look, I'm sorry about all of that this morning," he told her. "It's alright Bobby," she told him, "I just had to get out of there for a quick walk. I feel like I can't breathe." "Mind if I join you?" he asked. She motioned him to tag along. Nancy and Bobby were walking in silence, trying to think of what to say to one another. Nancy finally thought of something. "Wait a minute Bobby," Nancy told him, "You said you guys were also having nightmares while me and my friends were." "Yes, I was having them for a while," he told her. "That being said, was there more of you guys here before I came?" she asked him. He took a deep breath and nodded his head.

"There was the 5 of us when you arrived," Bobby explained, "But long before that, there were another 7 of us." "Oh my God, he got to them," Nancy breathed. "They all died mysteriously, one by one," Bobby told her, "But I've talked with the others and they've all said something that we all have in common. We've all dreamt and saw…him." "A shared dream?" Nancy said to herself, "Just like last time." "There's a belief I heard somewhere that individuals within a close proximity can share the same dreams," Bobby explained, "I know that first hand. We've all seen him." "He killed Gary yesterday," Nancy told him, "It wasn't suicide." "I know," he told her looking at a graveyard across the street. "What is it Bobby?" she asked him, "What are you not telling me?" He stared turned to her, breathing heavily.

"It was a few weeks ago," Bobby started, "I was at home babysitting my deaf mute little sister. She was tired but very hungry. I decided to order a pizza and send her off to bed. Heh…It was late. She shouldn't have been up at all. She wanted me to feed her so we ate up. I went to get the phone and she must've nodded off while she was eating. It was me parents on the phone, checking in from their night out. They were celebrating their anniversary while we stayed behind. My sister started choking while I was in the living room…Oh God, I couldn't have known. I shouldn't have left her alone…the police say she must've tried to dislodge the food with a sharp steak knife. She…she accidentally cut her self across the throat with the knife and died shortly after. They then had the nerve to point their suspicions at me. Why would I kill my own little sister? You know what it's like to tell your parents everything's okay then after calling 911, you have to call them back and tell them your sister's dead?"

Nancy stared sadly at him as he wiped his eyes off and took a few deep breaths. "Anyway, I had been having these bad nightmares at the time, but no one believed me," Bobby explained, "I know HE did it, too. But my parents blamed me for her death and had enough of me talking about the boogeyman in my dreams, so they sent me here. They told me I would be staying here for a long, long time. At least that bastard can't get me here." Nancy patted his back as he struggled to control himself. He covered his mouth and shook his head. "Gary died because he didn't take his pills," Nancy said, "As long as we take them, he can't touch us." He nodded his head to her. "He get anyone else close to you?" he asked her. She nodded her head. "Everyone," she breathed, "He took everyone from me. The only other person he didn't get is Quentin." "Quentin, he's you boyfriend?" Bobby asked her. "Yes he is," Nancy said. Bobby lowered his eyes and nodded back to her. "Just please don't tell anyone else," he asked, "They don't know about this." "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone," she told him back. He smiled at her and patted her back.

They continued back towards the meeting room where sharing group was about to start.


	12. Chapter 12: Quentin's Visitor

**Chapter 12: Quentin's Visitor**

Quentin lied in bed, stirring. He felt sunlight on his face and he gasped and opened his eyes. He quickly held his arms up to his face and checked himself all over. "Phew, still here in one piece," he sighed, "At least they worked last night. Thanks for talking me into taking them, Nancy." "Good morning, son," he heard a woman's voice say. He shot his head in the direction of a young nun sitting in a chair, smiling at him. She had curly crown hair that stuck out from her black shroud. She wore a dark blue dress over a light blue button up shirt and black shoes. "Oh, good morning," Quentin said, surprised, "I didn't see you sitting there sister." "You look like you slept rather well," She said pleasantly. "I really did," he told her, "And for once, no nightmares." "You've been having them a lot I take it?" she asked him. "Every time I used to go to sleep," Quentin told her, "But these pills I take help the dreams go away. I can never remember any of them though." She went over to him, stopping at the foot of his bed.

"What you tried to do for that child yesterday was a brave and courageous thing," she told him. "I wanted to help her so bad," Quentin confessed, "I'm one of the few who knew what she was running from." "Very few are left that know what you're going through," she told him, "He's trying to take all of you for himself." Quentin sat up, staring at her. "What do you mean?" he asked, "Wait a minute, you know who he is?" "He's the Springwood slasher," the nun explained, "But you know him as Freddy Krueger." "Did you know him?" Quentin asked. She looked out the window and smiled. "More or less," she said, "He's got a way of staying with you. He can scar your mind, and leave marks on it that can never be healed. He's an abomination. As long as you take those pills, you're only protecting yourself. All of our children are still in danger." She looked at him and smiled. "I must be going, son," she told him, smiling pleasantly, "Take care of your girlfriend Nancy." She turned and walked away.

He got up and stumbled after her. "Sister, wait!" he asked, "I've got a few questions." He walked into his father, who grunted. "Oof!" Quentin grumbled. "Quentin, where are you going?" his father asked him, "You need to lie down and rest up." "I'm fine dad, I've got to follow that nun," he told his father. "What nun?" he asked. "She was in my room less than a minute ago," Quentin told him, "Tell me you saw her dad!" His father, Alan Smith shook his head. "I'm sorry, son," he said, holding his hands up. "She did seem to know a heck of a lot about Nancy and me," Quentin said, getting back into bed. "Well you guys were all over the news," Alan told him, "You're both the talk of the town." "I thought that was Freddy," Quentin said. "You mean The Slasher?" Alan said, "Freddy died a long time ago. The Slasher's just a copy cat killer without a motive." Quentin shook his head and looked out the window.

Nancy was still awake from last night as she tiredly stared in the mirror. "Oh man, I need some Hypnocil," she whispered, turning on the sink and cupping her hands under the water, "I don't think I can keep myself up." She washed her face off with it and began to dry it off. She glared in the mirror and stared for a moment. She heard a child's voice giggling and turned her head. She saw a 6-year-old girl with long blonde curl hair and a white short-sleeved dress smiling at her. "Hello there sweetie," Nancy said gently, "Are you lost?" The girl shook her head and giggled. She motioned Nancy to follow her. Nancy began to walk after her as the child ran off through the doors. "Oh God, what if I'm asleep?" Nancy asked herself. She went out after the girl and looked around the hall. She spotted the small child waving at her. The young girl grabbed her hand and started to lead her somewhere.

"Where are we going?" Nancy asked her, looking around. She passed by the classroom where everyone was doing a trust exercise. Kate turned and looked at her as Nancy passed by quickly. "Can you tell me where you're taking me?" Nancy asked. The girl shook her head and signed something in sign language to her. "I don't understand," Nancy said. The girl pointed to the canteen and ran off through it. "Wait up!" Nancy yelled, following her. When Nancy arrived, she already saw the girl going through another door at the opposite side of the canteen. "Hey!" Nancy yelled. She kept after the small child, and seen that they'd arrived in a stair well. Nancy saw the girl skipping down the steps and followed her down the winding steps. Nancy kept staring across from her position as the girl quickened her pace and arrived at the bottom of the steps. Nancy caught up to her and started trying to catch her breath.

"What are we doing down here?" Nancy asked. The girl pointed to a dead end wall that stood across from the end of the stairs. It was terribly boarded up and had yellow tape stretching across it. "It says do not enter," Nancy told her. The girl began to sign something else to her with her hands. "I'm sorry, I just don't understand you," Nancy said. "Whom are you talking to?" she heard someone say behind her. Nancy screamed and spun around. "I'm sorry Nancy, it's just me!" Kate told her. Nancy looked around seeing no one. "I don't know," Nancy told her. "Let's go, Nancy," Kate said.


	13. Chapter 13: Outsiders

**Chapter 13: Outsiders **

"That part of the hospital's been closed long before I joined here," Kate told her as they walked down the hall. "What's behind all those boards?" Nancy asked her. "I was told it used to be the ward for the criminally insane," Kate explained, "But that was shut down over a decade ago." "Why'd they shut it down?" Nancy asked as they stopped in her office. "I'm not too sure," Kate said as she sat down and opened a file, "There was a supposed riot and a dozen of maniacs escaped. They were never found so the remaining patients were moved to a more secure location." "I'm not in trouble am I?" Nancy asked her. "No, you're not sweetie," Kate said, "But you said someone else was with you. Who was it?" "I saw a small blonde girl," Nancy explained, "They were mute or something. They kept speaking in sign language to me, which I couldn't translate. She led me down there and I think she wanted me to go inside." Kate was staring at her for a moment. "Did you take your Hypnocil last night?" she asked Nancy. "No, I didn't sleep at all," Nancy told her, "Not after what happened to Gary." Kate smiled and took out the vile. She grabbed her cup and handed Nancy the pill. Nancy quickly took it and drank it down.

"Get some sleep," Kate told her, "You can have the day off from session today." "Thank you miss," Nancy told her. She turned and quietly left. She then thought of Bobby's sister as she arrived into her shared room with Marlena. "Wait a minute," Nancy breathed as she sat down, "That was her." She looked around, knowing that everyone was supposed to be in session. As she was nodding off, she heard them all come out quietly and start walking. She looked at the door as Marlena entered with Bobby. "Hey Nancy, we missed you," Bobby told her. "Yeah, you weren't in group today," Marlena added. She smiled weakly at them both. "You look like you've been awake all night," Bobby said. "I was," Nancy told them both, "I had to get patched up after I was scratched last night." "What did that?" Marlena asked. "They're thinking I did it," Nancy explained, "By accident. I was having a nightmare last night." "HE did it," Bobby said. "Then this morning, I followed someone into the basement of this building," Nancy told them both, "I might've been hallucinating. But it looked like they wanted me to go into the basement." "No one's been down there for years," Marlena told her. Nancy sat up and looked t them both.

"Which is why I'm going down there tonight," Nancy explained, "Whoever I was following wanted to get in there real bad." "That's a bad idea," Bobby said, "It's dark and it's a wreck. Besides, someone will know you're gone." "Yeah, it's too risky," Marlena told her. "Look, I know there's something else going on here," Nancy told them both, "That child I followed wanted me to see something in there." "You saw a little kid here?" Marlena asked. Nancy turned to Bobby and his eyes widened. "Yeah, but she couldn't talk," Nancy explained, "She was trying to tell me something in sign language." "No way," Bobby said, "It couldn't be her!" "Her?" Marlena asked him, "What are you both talking about?" "Nothing, nothing at all," Bobby told her, "Nancy, you can't do this." "Look, I've already made up my mind," Nancy said, "You guys don't have to come."

"You can't break in there!" Marlena told her, "It's not right!" "I really have to see what's going on here," Nancy said to them both, "There's something I need to see. Something's drawing me there. I don't know, but I have to do something about it." "I can't come with you, Nancy," Marlena told her, "I don't want to do anything that will ruin me seeing my family again." "Fair enough," Nancy said to her, "What about you Bobby? Are you still with me?" He thought of his little sister. "Yeah, I'll come with you," Bobby said, "I'm not making any progress here anyways." They both stopped and looked at Marlena. "I'm really sorry you guys!" Marlena said, "But after what happened to Gary…I'm afraid." "I don't blame you, Marlena," Nancy said to her, "I get it. We all know the truth of who did it. But I have to do this." Nancy and Bobby walked off as Marlena was left alone in the hallway.

Nancy lied back in her bed and yawned. "Well, have a good rest," Bobby said, standing in the doorway, "You might need it just incase we get lost down there. It's a large place." "We'll be fine," Nancy groaned lying her head back, "I just need a few hours to catch some sleep." "Hey Nancy, did you actually see her?" Bobby asked about his sister. "Yes I did," she told him, "He's going to use our loved ones to get to us. Everyone around us is still in danger until we can do something about him." "So people are going to keep dying?" Bobby breathed. "We're the only ones who can stop it," she told him, her eyes slowly closing. He lowered his eyes and took a deep breath. He saw her now drifting off into her subconscious so he stared at her. She was really beautiful and kind to him, but she was a little troubled. They all were a little troubled.

He smiled and quietly left her room.


	14. Chapter 14: Choosing Sides

**Chapter 14: Choosing Sides**

Quentin was getting dressed, happy to be finally going home from the general hospital. He stood there shirtless in blue baggy jeans. He shook his head and ran his fingers across the 4 scars that were left from a few days ago. He then put on a dark navy blue button up shirt and ran his hands through his hair. He grabbed his Hypnocil, placed it in his back pocket and started out the door. His father Alan handed him his jacket and began leading him to the front desk. He stopped and stared at Gwendolyn's room. He sighed, nodding his head to it. He then began walking after his father to the front. It felt great to be leaving this place. He'd always felt like he was going to be told he was dying whenever he came here. It was always a relief when he'd leave this place in one piece. He knew that he'd been here to long.

They rounded the corner and saw Gwendolyn's father, mother and little brother Tony there. "Whoa, we don't want any problems, Harvey," Alan told the father. "Neither do we," Harvey told him then glared at Quentin. "Then why are you trying to stare me down?" Quentin asked him, getting a little more defensive. "Because we wanted to see you, son," the brunette mother said. "I'll be waiting in the car, Christine," Harvey told her, walking away. "We just wanted to ask you a few things," Christine told him, her blue eyes swollen from crying. "Look, I didn't have anything to do with that" Quentin told her. "Can I borrow him for a second, Alan?" Christine asked his father. "Alright, I'll just go sign you out Quentin," Alan told him, nodding his head and walking away. She took Quentin's hand and began walking with him to an empty hospital room. He saw little Tony trying to keep up with them both. He then shut the door behind them.

"Look Quentin, I'm not blaming you for anything," Christine told him, "Dr. Coleman said it was probably an allergic reaction or something." "What can I help you with?" he asked her. "We both know it wasn't anything like that," Christine said, getting choked up, "She was murdered in her sleep." "That's impossible," Quentin told her, "Hypnocil prevents nightmares from taking place. It's a dream suppressant. Anyway, why do you think she was murdered?" "Tony's been having nightmares," Christine said, "He's been getting them worse after Gwendolyn died. I watched him one night while I was trying to wake him up. It was like something had a hold of him. These…cuts just appeared on his arms in front of my very eyes. He didn't have them before." Tony showed Quentin his bandaged up arm. "He wanted to take me too," Tony told him in a small voice. "You know exactly what we're talking about," Christine told him. "You're going to have to talk to Dr. Coleman," he told her, "She can give him some Hypnocil and stop these dreams." "Quentin?" he heard his father call. "I'm sorry Mrs. Cochran, but I have to go," he said, turning to the door. Christine glared at him and quickly took his Hypnocil from his back pocket. She quickly shoved it into her purse as he left the room.

"Why can't you come with me and Nancy?" Bobby asked Marlena, "You're just watching out for yourself." "Because I have a family that loves me," Marlena, "And I want to see them again." He made a painful expression, and she stopped in her thoughts. She knew she'd hit a sore spot for him, knowing that his family had so willingly left him here. "You know that was out of my hands," he told her, walking away. "Look, I'm sorry Bobby," Marlena told him, walking after him. "It's already been said and done," Bobby told her, "I didn't want to tell you about that either." "But you told Nancy about your situation," Marlena told him. She grabbed him and hugged him. "Bobby, we can't go with her," she told him, resting her head on his shoulder. "Some of us like to look after other people," he told her. She moved him away and glared at him. "That's not fair, Bobby," she hissed at him, "You knew me a lot longer than you knew her." "Yeah, well she's trying to do this for all of us," he shot back, "You know who he is and what he can do. We have to try this for everyone. Remember what happened to that kid in the hospital?" "That was allergic reaction to the pill," Marlena told him. "Marlena!" he called to her, grabbing her shoulders, "Listen to yourself! You're sounding like them! We both knew who did it. He killed her with it."

"Hey, what are you guys up to?" Darcy asked, coming in. Bobby released Marlena and threw his arms behind himself. "Ow that hurt, Bobby," Marlena growled, rubbing her arms. "Didn't Kate tell you children to play nice?" Darcy said, looking over at Nancy's room. She went out and they followed her. "Leave her be, she's trying to sleep," Marlena told her. "Yeah, well Kate told me to check on her anyways," Darcy said, going in the room, "Because she's starting her insomnia again." They all stood at Nancy's bed and stared down at her. "She's really starting to scare me," Marlena told them both, "Just to see how far she'll go to prove a point." "What do you mean?" Darcy asked her. Bobby shot Marlena a look and she held her hands up to him. "She's planning on going down to the closed off maximum security wing," she told Darcy. "Oh really?" Darcy asked them both. "God damn you," Bobby grumbled at Marlena. Darcy tossed her blonde hair over her shoulder and smiled. She knelt down beside Nancy and began to stroke her hair gently. Nancy sighed in her sleep. Darcy smiled and tilted her head. Bobby and Marlena gave each other a wide eyed look. Darcy looked back up at them and smiled.

"She's very pretty isn't she?" Darcy asked them both. "She is," Bobby told her. Darcy smiled down at Nancy and leaned over her. She kissed Nancy's cheek and brushed her hair back. "I'll just tell Kate everything's fine here," she said, leaving and smiling mischievously. "Darcy, wait!" Bobby called after her. They were both walking in the hallway. "Look, you can't tell Kate about Nancy's plans, alright?" he asked her. "Why would I do that?" Darcy asked him, "You're calling me a snitch?" "No, that's something Gary would've done," he said, "Look, I'm sorry about arguing with you at breakfast. It just feels like it's happening again. We're the only few left." Darcy kissed his cheek and went into Kate's office. Bobby sighed in relief and turned back to Nancy's room.

"Ms. Holbrook?" Max asked her, leaning in. Nancy's eyes opened and she blinked a few time. "It's your boyfriend Quentin," he told her. "Quentin," she breathed, rushing out of the room. She grabbed the phone and smiled. "Quentin!" she shrieked. "Hey Nancy, how are you?" he asked. "I'm a little groggy but I can manage," she told him. "Are you still sleeping alright?" he asked her. "No, not really," she told him, "But I'm still taking my Hypnocil if that's what you mean." "That's good, I'm still taking mine," he told her. She hesitated for a moment. "Quentin, I'm going to try something tonight," she told him. "What is it?" he asked her, "You're not in danger, are you?" "No, it's not that," she said, "I'm going into the basement of this place. I saw something today. A little blonde girl. Kate didn't see her, but I did. She wanted me to follow her into the boarded up wing. I couldn't follow her into there. She's trying to tell me something." "I have to go with you Nancy," he told her. "I'll be with someone," Nancy told him, "I'll be fine." "I'm coming with you," he demanded. "They close early tonight," Nancy told him, "Max will never let you in at that time." "Let me deal with Max," he told her, "I have to go with you."

"Alright then," Nancy told him, "I just don't want you to get caught and arrested." "I'm a big boy," he told her, "I have to see you again. I miss you, Nancy." "I miss you too Quentin," she sighed. "I'll be there," he told her, "When are you going through with this?" "We'll be going tonight," Nancy said, "How will you get in?" "I'll figure something out," he joked, "I'll see you then." She smiled, feeling a bit better. "Alright," she told him, "I love you." "I love you too," he told her. She smiled and hung up after they were done. She felt better, knowing Quentin was finally out of the hospital and that he cared for her so much. She could feel their trust and understanding growing.

She just wished it was under better circumstances.


	15. Chapter 15: Long Way Till Morning

**Chapter 15: Long Way Till Morning**

**Nightfall**

The kids were all lined up outside of Kate's office, waiting for their Hypnocil. Nancy was staring at Bobby and Marlena who weren't talking to each other. It was odd, as she knew they were usually both the best of friends. Kate came out of her office and started handing out the meds. She turned her head and smiled at Nancy, who weakly smiled back. Adam bumped past Nancy who then held her hands up. Kate gave him his pill and he hurriedly took it. He spun around and hurried past Nancy and out the door. She shook her head at his rudeness and took her pill. Bobby then came over to her, smiling.

"Hey, I saw what Adam did," Bobby told her, "What a jerk." "I know, right?" Nancy told him. She then looked over at Marlena who was staring at them both and turned to him. "Is there something I should know?" Nancy asked. "She's still mad at us both," he said. Marlena turned and left. "That's fine," Nancy said, "We're going to have to be quick about this." "You got it," he said, "Um, when do we meet up?" "At about 1am maybe," Nancy said, "Dr. Coleman will be gone home and everyone will be asleep by then." He nodded his head. "See you then," he said, kissing her cheek. She smiled and looked surprised at Bobby who turned and quickly left. She half smiled and went out the door.

She saw Max watching all of them. "Hey Max," she told him. He looked at her and smiled. "Hey kid," he happily answered, "How are you?" "I'm hanging in there," Nancy told him. "Good, that's very good Ms. Holbrook," he said, "Keep on keeping on. We'll all get through this together." She nodded her head and smiled at him. "He likes you, Nancy," he said. "Who, Bobby?" she asked. Max nodded his head and smiled. "Yeah, I've been noticing," She snickered, "He's a good kid. They're all good kids." "I'm glad you're here with us," Max said, "You've really made them come out of their shells." "Thank you," Nancy told him. "Sleep tight Ms. Holbrook," he told her. "Thank you," she said, smiling at him. She then went to her room. She stopped and turned, seeing Kate come out of her office. She waved at Nancy who waved back. Nancy then went in, to see Marlena already lying in her bed. She was fast asleep, breathing heavily.

Downstairs, Quentin had arrived at the abandoned part of the hospital. She looked around and quickly went over to the boarded up widows and chained up doorway. He looked about the eerie structure and took a deep breath. He then spotted a fire escape on the back of the building and smiled. He picked up a large rock lying on the ground and went over. He tossed the rock through one of the windows, seeing it disappear into the darkness. He then leapt up and grabbed onto the bottom of the hung up ladder, pulling it down. He smiled and began to climb up the ladder, checking his perimeter. No one was around. He got to the 2nd level of the building where he threw the rock and pulled the ladder back up. He then crawled into the window and vanished into the darkness.

Adam was in the washroom, staring into the mirror. He didn't feel so good. "Why am I feeling like this?" he asked, woozily wobbling about. He shook his head and splashed his face with some water and looked back up into the mirror. His eyes squinted as he retched. "Oh fuck," he grunted and vomited into the sink. He shuddered and stared, seeing his Hypnocil lying on the sink top. "What the hell?" he asked, quickly grabbing it and taking it again. He took two handfuls of water and swallowed hard. "Stay down," he told himself and vomited again. He saw the pill fall onto the floor and spin around. "Oh fuck!" he whispered loudly. He grabbed it and tried again, but vomited all over the floor. "God damn it!" Adam yelled, "He's found me!" He left the washroom all shaky as Darcy went in. "Oh, what the fuck dude?" she called after him, "Nice job, asshole." "Blow me!" Adam called back to her, hurrying to his room.

He sat up in his bed and tried to calm his breathing. "C'mon man!" he told himself, rocking back and forth, "This is not happening!" Bobby was lying in his bed and turned to look at him. "This is not happening!" Adam repeated. "Dude, are you alright?" Bobby asked. "No, I'm not!" Adam breathed, "He's here! The killer's here!" Bobby sat up and looked at him. "I've got to get somewhere safe," Adam breathed, "Look, you didn't see nothing! Got that?" "Dude, you're scaring me," Bobby said as Adam got up and left the room quickly. He stared at the empty doorway and shook his head. "Bobby!" he heard someone whisper loudly. "Whoa!" he called, sitting up. Nancy came in quietly and waved at him. "Oh man, you scared me!" Bobby sighed in relief. "Sorry about that, Bobby," she told him, "Ready to go?" He nodded his head and got up. A while later, they both peered around the corner and quickly started off.

Adam stood inside Kate's office and quickly looked around it. "Where do you hide the pills, Kate?" he growled, shining a flashlight around the area. He spotted a portrait of Kate with her husband, son and both the older daughter and younger daughter. He shook his head and placed it facedown. He then began opening drawers and rummaging through the contents. "C'mon, where are you fucking meds?" he hissed.

He turned around and stared at a tall shelf. He spotted a safe and knocked it onto the floor. A bunch of papers gently floated down around it. He saw a cupboard with a locked glass window and smashed it open, seeing the vile behind it. He messily grabbed the pills and twisted the cap off. His trembling hands held the vile and poured an unknown amount into his mouth and swallowed hard. He smiled and nodded his head. "Fucking A," he breathed, smiling, "You aint getting me you fuck." He stood there for a moment and felt nausea hit him. "Oh man," he said, rubbing his head. He wobbled and retched. He vomited them all out and fell to the floor, banging his head hard on the desk. He lied there, bleeding from the nose. He twitched a little and lied there suddenly still.

Nancy and Bobby arrived to the bottom of the winding staircase of the sealed off wing. They both went to work, peeling off the boards that covered the doorway. "That should do it," Bobby said, removing a rather large piece. "I'll go first," Nancy told him. "It might be unsafe," Bobby said, "I can do that." She smiled as he stepped through the gap in the makeshift wall. She went in after him and stared around the dark interior. Their flashlights came on and they both started through the large maze. "This place IS huge," Nancy told him. "Yeah, they used to have a lot of patients in here," Bobby said. They both stared around the faded walls, with thick chunks of dried paint peeling off. Many incoherent objects lied all over the dirt-soiled floor that they stepped over. "Quentin?" she called out, sweeping the light across the area in front of her. "Your boyfriend broke in?" he asked, surprised. "I asked him to come along," Nancy said, "He's the reason I survived last time." They both stepped into a large room.

"I think this used to be the head office," Bobby told her, "There's 3 floors I this place." He grabbed a map from the desk. Not much was left inside. Nancy shone her light up on the wall, seeing a picture hanging crookedly on the wall. She straightened it up and saw the old hospital staff standing against its façade. "It's creepy in here," Bobby said, reading the map. "Evening," said a voice behind them both. They both spun around and screamed, shining their lights on Quentin. "Sorry to scare you guys," he joked, coming over to them. "Oh Quentin, you almost gave me a heart attack," Nancy told him, pulling him in her arms. Bobby stared as they both started kissing. He looked around, not knowing what to do. They both turned to him and laughed, both being a little embarrassed. "Oh sorry, Bobby," Nancy snickered, "This is my boyfriend Quentin." Bobby and Quentin paused and shook each other's hands. "Bobby, Quentin," Nancy said, "Quentin, Bobby." "I've heard a lot about you," Bobby told him. Quentin nodded his head. "Thank you," he said. They both stood there awkwardly. Nancy cleared her throat and smiled. "Well, let's do this then." They all started off down the halls.

Adam was lying on his stomach. His eyes opened as the lights dimmed and went out. He shakily looked around, and started to get up. "Oh man," he grunted, rubbing his head. He grabbed the Hypnocil and poured a couple into his mouth. "C'mon, you've got to hold it down!" he told himself, slapping his cheeks. He shakily left the office, looking around the dark hallways. He heard a weird growling noise and spun around, seeing a dark silhouette emerge from the counseling room. They held the sharing doll that Kate had and started doing a cackling laugh. He heard their sharp metallic fingers rubbing against one another. "Oh shit," he breathed, seeing the shape getting closer. "Adam…" the shape breathed, tossing the doll at him, "Remember me?" Adam screamed and spun around, racing off down the hall. The shape laughed and chased him with their right hand up in the air. "Step into my office," the shape said as the walls began peeling away. Adam stared as their torn off layers were replaced by rusted metallic walls, the floor melted away into a grated metal surface and a dim red light lit up the area around him. He was now inside an industrial setting. "Oh God, no!" he yelled, racing off.

The trio in the ward came into a large open area in the dark interior. "This looks like a recreational area," Bobby said, looking down at the map. Quentin stared up at a holy crucifix and saw it was turned upside down. He crossed himself and took Nancy's hand. Bobby stared at the map and read it. "There's a million places in this place," he told them. Quentin looked over at a portrait and went over with Nancy. "Bobby, this way," Quentin called to him. Bobby looked up and watched as they arrived at the portrait. He was looking around the picture and stopped at a figure he recognized. "Oh my God, it's her," Quentin said. "Who?" Nancy asked him. "It's the sister who visited me in the hospital," Quentin said, "But it can't be. The date on here…it's from so long ago." Bobby came up behind them and stared at the nun. The patients were all staring around but she was staring into the camera. "She must've been one of the sisters from the chapel that was here," Bobby said, "It used to be a Christian run hospital." "Who are you, sister?" Quentin asked. Nancy hugged him and they all back away from it.

Adam was racing throughout the endless maze of pipes and machinery. Steam hissed from one of the pipes and sprayed him in the face. "Ah, shit!" he yelled. He kept messily running down the dark corridors and tripped over an unseen obstacle. He groaned and looked over at it. "Oh fuck!" he yelled, looking away from the shape. It was Gary's faceless corpse, lying sprawled out still holding onto the knife. He got up quickly and went running some more. "One, two, Freddy's coming for you," he heard voices singing. He stared as the voices continued singing and looked about the pipes. "You aint getting me, fucker!" Adam yelled, "You hear me? I aint being caught!" He heard something land behind him and he spun around. The scarred man with the sweater and razor gloved hand slowly stood up and smiled at him. "That's what you all think," the burnt figure said, licking its lips, "But sooner…or later…" "No!" Adam yelled, backing away, "Stay away from me man, stay the fuck away from me!" Adam reached down and pulled the knife away from Gary's hand. "Oh, so brave," the figure said.

Freddy quickly lunged at Adam, who caught his right arm and began stabbing him repeatedly with Gary's knife. Freddy roared in surprise as Adam's thrusts became more and more stronger. Freddy than wound up and fiercely hit Adam away. Adam dropped the knife and landed hard. He then saw a steel pipe on the ground and grabbed it. Freddy stomped on it and pinned Adam's fingers to the floor. "Ah shit!" Adam yelled, retracting his hand. Freddy leaned down and grabbed Adam up by his shirt. "Fuck you!" Adam wheezed, shoving Freddy back.

Adam turned to run, but Freddy was now in front of him. "Nooo!" Adam yelled, getting his head grabbed by both of Freddy's hands. Freddy head butt Adam, causing Adam's head to snap back. Adam lifted his head slowly, coughing out a few of his teeth. "You thought I was really some weak little man, didn't you?" Freddy snickered through his teeth, "I guess you underestimated me, boy!" He swung Adam and threw him into some pipes. Adam disappeared over them and Freddy followed him. "Any last words?" Freddy cackled, grabbing his head again. "Fuck you!" Adam hissed through his teeth. "Oh, is that so?" Freddy asked, squeezing his head. Adam screamed, his nose beginning to bleed. "Oh, fuck!" Adam yelled, "Help me!" Freddy began to laugh, scratching his face with his sharp index finger. He then head locked Adam and began cutting his face with the blades. Adam screamed even louder.

"Adam, what are you doing?" Marlena asked, covering her mouth. Adam was in Kate's office, hissing through his teeth and scratching his face up with his long black nails. "No!" Adam yelled, "You're not getting me!" "Adam, stop this!" Marlena yelled to him. She looked around and pulled the fire alarm. Max came running out of the staff room with a few guys. "In here!" Marlena called to him. They all stopped in the doorway and watched Adam tearing at his face. It was bleeding all over. "Adam, what are you doing?" Max called to him. "You aint getting me!" Adam yelled, digging into his eyes. Blood squirted out from his face. "Oh fuck!" Marlena yelled, backing out of the door. Max and the other raced inside the room and grabbed him. Adam slowly tore the long crimson strands of muscle out of his empty bleeding eye sockets and threw them. He threw Max and the other off of him and leaned against the wall. He hissed through his teeth and rammed his head into the while wall. Blood shot up it from the impact and he rammed it again, harder this time. He vomited blood out and rammed it the hardest. He then leaned against the wall and slid down it slowly. The Hypnocil poured from his hands.

"That's the fire alarm!" Nancy told Bobby. The 3 of them all looked up. "Oh damn, we've got to go!" Bobby said. "I'm sorry, Quentin!" Nancy told him, "But we've got to hurry." He nodded his head. "Go, Nancy!" he said. They hugged quickly, and then Bobby and Nancy went racing off. Quentin raced for the fire escape outside. Bobby and Nancy raced up the winding steps to get to the canteen. They both heaved, as the alarm got louder with each step. They raced through the dark canteen and out into the long hallway. They both spotted Marlena sitting with her back against the wall, sobbing hysterically. "What happened?" Nancy asked, her and Bobby coming into the room. Nancy let out a piercing scream and fell back into Bobby. He held her and turned away.

Adam was lying on his back, his mouth locked in a mute scream, two large crimson red gashes where his eyes used to me. Max looked at the both of them, then back down at Adam. "We have to call Dr. Coleman," he said. Nancy's eyes were squeezed shut and she was hissing through her teeth. Bobby turned her around and hugged her tightly. She was clinging to him as orderlies escorted them out.


	16. Chapter 16: Aftermath

**Chapter 16: Aftermath**

The next morning, everyone was sitting in-group. They were all silent as Kate sat there with her clipboard. They were all still reeling from the events from before. The 4 kids were all breathing heavily, trying to accept what happened. "I think we should all express how we're feeling this morning," Kate said, "We've lost yet another one of or flock." "I don't want to talk about it," Bobby said, "I don't want anything to do with this anymore." "Bobby, we can't give up now," Kate said, "These 2 suicides were a terrible thing to happen to both Gary and Adam." "Suicide?" Marlena asked her, "You guys think it's suicide? You weren't there! You didn't see him! He was murdered in front of me!" "Marlena, no one was there!" Kate told her, "No one killed him." "I know what I saw!" Marlena said, covering her eyes and crying. "Look you guys, this killer you were talking about doesn't exist!" Kate told them, "You'll just have to face reality. I'm very sorry this is all happening, but you're saying things that don't make sense!"

"It makes perfect sense," Nancy breathed. Everyone looked at her as she looked up at Kate. "You're believing this dream stalker stuff?" Kate asked her. "It IS real Kate," Bobby said, "He killed the others that used to be here. He killed Gary and Adam! He even killed my sister." "Stop this!" Kate told them, "You're all sounding insane." "You don't know the whole story," Nancy told her. Everyone stopped what they were doing."He's real, Kate," Nancy told him, "His name is Freddy Krueger. He killed all of my closest friends. He wants all of us. But I knew him; he was a gardener at Badham Preschool where I went to as a child. He was friendly at first. We all loved him. Until he started secretly hurting all of us, me and my friends. And I…I was his favorite." She paused and took a deep breath. "Anyways, we all told our parents what he was doing to us in the basement of the preschool where he lived," she continued, "And they went with private justice when they couldn't find any evidence to apprehend him. One night, they chased him into the outskirts of town in an old factory and they cornered him in a building. They burned him alive and he…died. But he's still here somehow, able to follow us in our dreams."

Kate stared in disbelief as the others followed her gaze. Nancy held her hands up. "What I told you is real," Nancy told them all, "You've all seen him in your dreams. Gary and Adam did, but he got them. He killed that kid in the hospital, and he'd killed a lot more. He's still here." Kate stared, but was startled by a knocking at the door. She turned her head and saw a tall white haired old man with a thick mustache. "Excuse me, are you Dr. Katherine Coleman?" The guy asked. "Yes, I am," she told him. "I'm Ray Cameron, I'm from the FDA," he said, showing her his ID. Everyone looked at her and she lowered her eyes. "We just have a few concerns about your Hypnocil," he said, coming in with his co-workers. "You can't do this, Cameron," Kate said, "Not now." "We're going to have to confiscate your supply," Cameron told her, "It is highly dangerous and not approved by us." Nancy shot Kate a look and Kate looked away. "I know it's an experimental drug, but it's working!" Kate told him. "Apparently not," Cameron said, "May I remind you that two of your patients died from it recently? That doesn't sound like real results to me doctor. Adam Lennox overdosed on it yesterday when he broke into your office. Apparently, he went a little berserk." "Please, you've got to let them have their meds!" Kate pleaded with him, "It was working for the longest time! You can't do this to these kids!"

The kids all got up one by one and began leaving. "Kids, wait!" Kate told them, "We're not finished group session yet!" "Leave them be," Cameron said, "We're going to need your supply, then Dr. Coleman. If you cooperate with us, we'll make sure that you don't get charged with these 2 incidents." Kate covered her eyes and began crying. She looked at them both. "An overdose of Hynocil will induce someone into a coma!" Kate told them, "Not make them go insane." "Well he must've wanted them real bad," Cameron said. "You bastard," Kate breathed. "Your cooperation is crucial Dr. Coleman," he barked, "Are you going to help us, or get yourself terminated here and now?" She shook her head and placed her head in her hands. They sat there and watched as she began to sob uncontrollably.

"I can't believe all of this!" Marlena said as Nancy and Bobby followed her into the room, "She was giving us something potentially dangerous!" "She tried to help us," Nancy said, sitting on her bed, "I don't blame her. What happened last night wasn't her fault." "Great, now we're screwed heavily," Bobby said, "No more peaceful sleeping! He's going to get us!" He shakily sat down and covered his mouth. "We're not quite screwed yet," Nancy said, "We still have a fighting chance." "We can't face that thing," Marlena told her, "No way man! Game over! We're fucked." The 3 of them looked up as Darcy entered. "I don't want to be alone right now," she told them. She awkwardly sat down on Nancy's bed. "You'll be safe with us," Nancy told her, then looked to all of them, "We've just got to stay awake until we can formulate a proper plan. We can make it through this." Marlena rocked back and forth and looked at her. Bobby and Darcy stared hopefully at her. "I've beaten him before," Nancy told them, "We all have. We can do it again, guys." She smiled at them and lowered her eyes.

Quentin was walking down the hall with his father Alan. His eyes were red and glassy. They saw Cameron and his men marched passed them with their briefcases. Kate came out of the office, sighing heavily. "Dr. Coleman, do you have any more Hypnocil?" Quentin asked her, "I think mine was stolen." Kate whimpered and shook her head. "No one has anymore, son," she wept. Alan's mouth dropped open and Quentin stared in disbelief. "Those FDA assholes took my last supply," she told them both, wiping her eyes off. "That can't be," Quentin pleaded with her. Kate started bawling again and pulled Quentin in her arms. "I'm so sorry, Quentin," she heaved, "It's going to be alright." She held Quentin as he looked back at Nancy who was standing in her doorway, staring emptily at him.

They knew they didn't stand a chance on their own.

The nightmares would return.


	17. Chapter 17: The Calm Before The Storm

**Chapter 17: The Calm Before The Storm**

"This is fucking insane," Quentin told Nancy. They were sitting on her bed, holding each other. Everyone else had gone off to do their own things. "We have no defense against him, Nancy," Quentin continued, "He's still after us because of what we know about him." "He after everyone," Nancy told him, "These kids here are still in danger. So is everyone's kids. He found a way to get to us." "What are going to do?" Quentin asked her. Nancy sat there thinking for a moment. "We have to leave this place," Nancy said after a while, "All of us." "Running away won't solve anything," Quentin told her, "He'll find us." "We have to get the Hypnocil back," she continued, "But we have to stay awake until then." "I've got it," Quentin said, digging into his pocket, "When I couldn't find my Hypnocil last night, I started taking these." The bottle he held was labeled STAY UP. "Energy pills," Nancy told him. "It could work," he told her, "It's not as good as Hypnocil, but it's effective." She smiled and nodded her head to him.

Bobby, Marlena and Darcy were all sitting in the canteen having some coffee. "I never used to drink this stuff," Darcy told them, "I didn't want to end up a dwarf." Marlena and Bobby snickered to themselves. "You know, it's sad something terrible has to happen in order for us all to come together," Bobby said. "Aint that always the way it is," Darcy told him, taking a sip of her coffee. "If this is our last day here, I'm going to call my parents," Marlena told them both, "Excuse me." She got up and left quietly. "So, we all have a death sentence," Darcy told Bobby, "And no one will believe us about Freddy." "We're the only ones who can beat him," Bobby said. He placed his hand on hers and she slowly smiled up at him. "You're really something aint you?" she asked him. He snickered and smiled back at her. "You have any spare gum?" he asked. She laughed and they split the last 2 pieces.

Marlena was outside of the canteen, talking on the phone. "Hello Benito!" she said happily, "How you doing little brother? Good? That's good. I know, I know….I miss you too. Hey is mama' or papa' there? Can I speak to them? All right…hey Benito, te queiro! Alright then…Hey mama', how are you? Eso es beuno! Te queiro Mama'! I miss you very much! Yes, my Spanish is getting a little bit better! Ha, ha how are you and papa'? That's great to hear! I'm hanging in there…listen Mama', someone else died here last night. I know…I'm feeling a little loco here. Well, they're saying it's suicide, but I'm not so sure. I'm fine, Mama' I am. I can wait to see you guys again! Hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar, Mama'! Te queiro, Mama' te queiro! Tell Papa' I love him too. Gracias Mama'! Nos vemos mas tarde!" She hung up and stared at the phone in the cradle. She sighed and went back inside the canteen.

Quentin and Nancy emerged as Bobby, Marlena and Darcy sat in silence. "Hello everyone," Nancy said, sitting down with Quentin. "Oh, hey Nancy," Bobby told her, "We're all just panicking tonight." "Don't worry about that, Quentin has something for you guys," Nancy told them. Quentin held up the bottle and shook it. "Energy pills?" Darcy asked. "They'll help," Quentin said to her, then looking to everyone, "How about it, you guys?" They all nodded their heads and he poured a little of them into each of their hands. "This should get us by for a while," Nancy told them. "What do you mean?" Marlena asked. "We're going to get our Hypnocil back," Nancy said to them, "This should keep us awake until we can get them." "You're not talking about breaking out of here, are you?" Bobby asked. "We just might have to," Nancy told all of them, "It's time we make a stand. No one will believe us, that's their problem. But we can't lie back and take this. These are our lives, not theirs. We can't die here, guys."

"We can't do that, either," Marlena said. "Why, because they say we can't?" Nancy said, "We're more than just victims here. We can stop him! Quentin and me did before! We're giving into Freddy if we don't do something. We can survive through this, you guys! Who's with me?" She looked around at all of them. "What about Kate?" Bobby asked. "She's a good doctor, but she's done all she can," Nancy told him, "We have to do the rest of this ourselves." "We need leadership!" Darcy told her, "We can't have this thing work if there isn't a leader." Nancy looked at them all and smiled at them. "I can do that you guys," she said, "Me and Quentin can. You just have to believe in it. That it will work and we can all walk away from this. How about it? Are you with me, guys?" Bobby nodded his head. Quentin placed his hand on hers, Bobby on his, Darcy on his and Marlena on theirs. "We do this right, we can all go home," Nancy told them, "Just don't fall asleep. You die in your dream, you die for real."


	18. Chapter 18: Amanda

**Chapter 18: Amanda**

Quentin was walking down a street a block from his house to the church at the end of the street. He had his backpack slung over one shoulder as he kept his head low. He entered the large building and looked around, hearing dead silence. He pulled a half full bottle of water out of his shoulder strap and downed it. He then gasped and filled his empty bottle with holy water. "This will fix him," Quentin told himself. He looked around and seen a small crucifix on the wall and took it. "Sorry Lord, I need to borrow this," Quentin said, quickly shuffling out the door, "I'll bring it right back." He whistled and busted out the door, jogging down the street. He stopped, seeing the young brunette nun watching him.

"Good afternoon young man," she told him. "Hello there sister," he said back. "Going off to find trouble, I take it?" she asked him. "Nah, trouble found me," he said. He looked around and went over to her. "You're the one who came and visited me in the hospital a few days ago," he told her, "Thank you. I sure felt a lot safer afterwards." "You're quite welcome," she told him, rubbing his shoulder. "I was just wondering how you knew me?" Quentin told her, "And how you know so much about the nightmares?" She nodded her head to him. "Walk with me, son," she told him. He nodded his head.

"There was a young nun who used to work at the mental hospital," the nun told him, "She was there to help restore faith and assist in the rehabilitation of the patients. The patients were rapists, murderers and the truly sick psychological lost souls that society cast out. She'd been posted there for a while. But soon, the Christmas season began to approach. The workers were getting tired, sloppy and very careless. When it came time to leave for the holidays, the guards quickly locked up the facility and left the patients there. They hadn't realized that they'd made a mistake. They'd accidentally left the young sister locked in the building with all of the patients. She was beaten and gang raped a countless number of times by them. When the workers finally returned to work, she was found barely alive and surprisingly pregnant. She was known to everyone as Sister Mary Helena, but was born Amanda Krueger. Freddy Krueger's mother." "Oh my God," Quentin breathed. "He was placed in foster home, one after the next but it never did him any good," the nun continued, "The suffering he took at the hands of some of those people damaged him. Then he hurt you guys. You and all of your friends."

"How do you know all of this?" Quentin asked. "I know him better than anyone," she said, smiling a little, "Your faith will protect you from him. Keep that in mind when he tries to take you with him. He's nothing, compared to you and your friends' hearts and courage. You can prevail in this, my son. Don't lose that fighting spirit. He can't win." "I'm scared sister," Quentin said, "I'm not so sure we can kill him this time." "I believe in you," she told him. They both hugged each other and she kissed his cheek. "Prepare yourself, my son," she told him. "Thank you sister," he said to her. "Hey partner," a voice called behind him, "Who you talking to?" "Huh?" he asked, looking at the direction the voice came from. He saw the Reverend coming over to him. He turned to the direction of the sister, and saw no one there. "Where'd she go?" Quentin asked himself. "You feeling alright, pal?" the Reverend asked him.

"Thanks for getting Nancy and Quentin to help us," Marlena told Bobby who staggered beside her in the hallway. His eyes were blood red as he followed after her. "No problem," he told her, "I just pray to God that we can get those meds back. I can't we're actually thinking of breaking out of here." "It's our only chance," Marlena told him, "We have no other way." He stopped and pointed at his room. "I've got to grab something," he told her, "I'll meet you in the recreation room." "Alright, but you're looking pretty dizzy," Marlena told him, "Just don't fall asleep."

Bobby climbed into his bed, trying to remind himself not to fall asleep, but he was extremely tired. He felt his eyelids growing heavier and heavier every time he blinked. "Oh no, I'm going to do it," he said, sitting up, "I'm going to fall asleep." He smacked his face and shook his head. "No, I cannot!" he told himself, "Nancy!" He felt dizzy, knowing he was going under. His head dropped and hung there as his eyes forced themselves closed. He started struggling to move, trying to get his adrenaline up. He had to try anything to wake himself up. He then thought of Nancy, and how he'd failed her by succumbing to his body's shutdown system. He wanted her to be there, to wake him up and make him be safe all over again. He knew this was it for him, though. That burnt creature Freddy was waiting on the other side of the wall of sleep for all of them. It was only a matter of time until he got them all.


	19. Chapter 19: Nightmare Alley

**Chapter 19: Nightmare Alley **

His eyes opened and he was sitting inside the kitchen of his old house. He looked around, seeing the pizza box sitting open next to a 2 liter bottle of coke that was half open. He looked across from him and saw his little 6-year-old curly blonde haired deaf sister, eating her pizza peacefully. "Oh my God, it's you Noah," he breathed. His little sister looked up at him and smiled excitedly. She waved quickly and took another bite. She then signed something to him with her hands. "No, you're not going to die here," Bobby told her, looking around. She signed something else to him and blew him a kiss. "You don't blame me for your death?" Bobby asked, his eyes watering up, "Oh Noah, I love you too! Thanks kid, but we've got to go." She signed something else, suddenly looking very sad. "He won't let you leave?" he asked her, "Who won't let you leave? Is it Freddy?" Her eyes went glass as she nodded her head slowly. She whined to him and grabbed the knife. She started hacking in her throat, grabbing. "No…NO!" Bobby yelled, "Noah, wait a second! You're choking! Let me help you! Please!" She grabbed the knife and he closed his eyes tightly. He heard her drop onto the tabletop, lying still. He sobbed, staring over at her. He knew he'd failed her again. "No!" He sobbed, running his hand through her curly blonde hair, "Nooo!"

He covered his eyes and shuddered. "I'm so sorry Noah!" he heaved, "I love you so much! Please forgive me." He opened his eyes and saw the paint tearing off the walls. Little Noah set a flame and he jumped back. "Noah!" he yelled, seeing her turn into a black shape and crumble into ashes. He stared up at his surroundings, realizing he was standing inside the same smoky industrial maze of pipes and machinery. He stared down at the pile of ashes as they blew away with the hiss of steam from one of the pipes. "On God, I can't be here!" he said, grabbing his messy brown hair. His eyes darted about as he began to jog, looking for anyway out. "Help me!" He yelled loudly into the dimly lit setting, "Nancy! Quentin! Help me please! SOMEBODY WAKE ME UP!"

"Bobby…"he heard a distorted voice call to him, "Bobby boy, come and help me man." He recognized the voice. "But you're dead Gary," he called out, "Where are you?" "I'm over here, come quick!" he heard Gary's frantic voice say. Bobby started coming over, looking around. He spotted Gary's face lit up in one of the pitch-black corridors. "Hey, thanks for finding me, man," Gary said. "But they said you committed suicide," Bobby said, freezing in his spot. "What do they know?" Gary asked him, "They didn't believe us about him, yet he got me." "Oh Gary!" Bobby said. "I might just hug you buddy," Gary told him, stepping into the light. He wore a red and green-striped Christmas sweater and black slacks with a fedora. "What the hell, you're not Gary!" Bobby yelled. Gary reached up with his razor-gloved right hand and slowly ripped the flesh off his face, revealing himself to be Freddy. "Of course I'm not fucking Gary!" Freddy laughed, throwing the wet rag of flesh at Bobby's feet, "Here! One size fits all!" Bobby screamed and began running off into the maze, as Freddy laughed loudly.

Nancy looked at Marlena who was writing a letter rather quickly. "Anyone see Bobby?" she asked, looking at both her and Darcy. "He's grabbing something from his room," Marlena told her. "How long ago was that?" Nancy asked her. They both stared at each other. They both took off running to his room as Darcy followed them. "Darcy, find Kate!" Marlena called back to her. "Right," Darcy said, going into the group session room. They both entered and saw Bobby sitting against the wall, his head bowed down. He was snoring loudly. "Oh no, Bobby!" Nancy said, going over to him. She checked his pulse. "He's still here, but he's under," Nancy told Marlena. "We've got to do something!" Marlena squealed. She shook Bobby and started crying. "Bobby, please wake up!" Marlena yelled to him. Nancy shook her head and grabbed his hand. "I'm here with you Bobby," Nancy said with her eyes closed, "Tell me where you are. I'll come and get you. C'mon, dream, dream…dream." She then flopped over on Bobby. "Nancy!" Marlena screamed, "Dios Mio! Wake up chica!" Kate and Darcy rushed in, looking at them.

Nancy's eyes opened and she looked around, seeing that she was inside of a boiler room. "What the fuck am I doing here?" she asked, looking up at the huge machine. "You like this place, little Nancy?" she heard a deep raspy voice say. She turned around slowly, seeing Freddy standing across the room at her. "This is where it happened," Freddy said, keeping his eyes fixated on her, "This is where they put me after I died. Your boyfriend's dad and that bitch mother of yours." "Fuck you, Krueger!" she yelled. "We already did that song and dance!" he snickered. She ran at him and we held his hand up. "Here we go!" he laughed as she jumped on him and tackled him to the ground. His fedora fell off and she rammed his head hard into the metal floor. She then did it again, harder this time! He roared and threw her off, jumping up to his feet. "You bastard!" she shot at him, "Where's Bobby?" He smiled at her and held his gloved hand up. "You'll never find him," he snickered, "I'm going to have fun with that little piggy!" He started doing his wheezing laugh and licked the finger blades on his hand. "Time for you to join him!" he yelled, swinging at her. He was then hit over the head with a pipe and stumbled over her. She looked up and saw Bobby holding the pipe. "Nancy, let's go!" he yelled, grabbing her up. They both took off running as Freddy snapped his head in their direction and hissed.

They stopped at a staircase and both tried to catch their breath. They both looked down as a small object landed near their feet. Bobby gasped, as it was a hearing aid with a small child's ear stuck in it. "You mother fucker!" he yelled into the huge maze, "I'm going to rip your God damn spine out!" His response was a cackled laughter. "Why you mad at me, Bobby?" Freddy's voice asked over the steaming pipes, "I'm not the one who killed her!" Bobby lowered his head and began to sob. Nancy hugged him and looked into his eyes. "Bobby, I'm sorry but we're both still in the furnace!" Nancy said, "We fight now and we die later!" He wiped his eyes off and nodded his head to her. "You're right," he said to her. They both fled up the stairs and began running for their lives. Freddy appeared around the corner at the bottom of the stairs and he hurried up after them. "Here my flock!" he breathed, "You can't run forever!"

They ran through a door and ended up racing out into one of the halls within Westin Hills. They both were panting, heavily sweaty and out of breath. "Are we awake?" Bobby asked her. Nancy shook her head. "He's trying to trick us," Nancy told him, "We're still in the dream." They both backed up as Kate started walking out of her office and stopped to look at them. "Oh hey, there you guys are!" Kate told them both, smiling and wiping her head off. "Dr. Coleman, we're still asleep!" Bobby told her. "What are you guys talking about?" Kate asked them, walking towards them with her arms open, "You guys were both asleep. Marlena and Darcy were panicking for some reason, taking about Freddy something? What's going on you guys?" Bobby stepped towards Kate but Nancy stopped him. "It's Freddy!" Nancy told him, "We can't trust her!" "What are you talking about?" she asked, shoving Bobby out of the way. He grunted and fell over. "You can always trust me Nancy!" Kate said, grabbing Nancy and forcing her into the wall. Nancy stared as Kate brushed her hair back and stared into her eyes.

"I'm not going to hurt my favorite little patient," Kate said, lowering her voice to a whisper, "I don't wish harm on any of you guys! Especially my little…Nancy." Kate's head hovered closer and she kissed Nancy's lips. Nancy muffled screamed and her eyes squeezed shut. She pulled her head back and Freddy was smiling at her. "You little bitch!" Freddy yelled, grabbing her and tossing her into Kate's office. Nancy landed hard on the desk and groaned. "Time to relive the past!" Freddy snickered, standing between her legs and pulling her closer by them. She screamed and thrashed about. "Bobby!" Nancy yelled, slapping Freddy across the face. He turned away and smiled at her. He leaned over her and stuck his tongue in her ear. "BOBBY!" she yelled, as he held he wrists down. Freddy suddenly grunted and stumbled back. Bobby was screaming, hanging onto his back tightly. "You little prick!" Freddy grunted, "You're next after I'm done with her!" "Fuck you Krueger!" Bobby yelled, biting his neck. They both screamed and tumbled over Nancy. The 3 of them lay there, groaning in pain.

The room flashed from the office back to the bedroom where they'd fallen asleep. It then remained the office. "Did you see that, Bobby?" Nancy said, "We're waking up!" "Oh no you're not!" Freddy growled, grabbing the front part of her hair with his glove. She screamed as steam hissed from the grip. His glove was now glowing red as they both woke up screaming in the bedroom with Kate, Marlena, Darcy and Quentin all standing there in front of her and Bobby. "Holy shit," Kate breathed, seeing the left handful of Nancy's hair was now streaked white. Nancy looked at it quickly and looked back at them. "What happened?" she asked them all. Quentin held up a needle. "Adrenaline," he told her, shaking it, "Dr. Coleman saved you, Nancy." She hugged Quentin and they both kissed. Marlena held Bobby who clung to her. "Oh Bobby, I was so fucking scared!" Marlena told him.

"What happened to your hair?" Kate asked her. Nancy looked at her, then back at the new white streak that was in her hair. "It's proof that these dreams are real," Nancy told her, "I've been telling everyone here that they were real. That Freddy's real! And no one believed me! And the night I admitted myself here, you said you believed me about this! You earned my trust! Well, here it is…proof!" Kate ran her hand through the white strand and looked back at Nancy. "Let's just say for a moment I did believe you," Kate said, "What do you want to do?" "We've got to get that Hypnocil back," Nancy told her, "Even if we have to steal it back. You want to help us out of this, Dr. Coleman? Then join us! Get us out of here! We need those meds more than you know!" Kate looked at her patients, even though only a few remained out of the original 12. "We are all that's left out of a untold number of victims," Nancy told her, "If you believe us, then help us." Kate stared at everyone and smiled gently at them.


	20. Chapter 20: The Ring of Fire

**Chapter 20: The Ring of Fire**

Night had already fallen over the quiet town of Springwood as the street lights began to light up one by one. At the same time, a thick low fog appeared over the town. It began to blanket the buildings in shadows and silhouettes. The traffic sounds and other noise pollution began to die down instantly. This was a night that no one roamed the streets or went out unless they had to. Outside it was almost zero visibility and it was unusually colder out. On one particular block, only one of the house lights were still on. It was the upstairs bedroom window of Quentin Smith. He was sitting on his bed, drinking a Red Bull energy drink and taking another energy pill. He then downed his drink to let it into his system and gasped. He then looked down at his phone, waiting for it to ring. It remained silent. He shook his head.

"Hello Quentin," he heard a voice behind him say. He spun around, seeing little 10-year-old dark haired Gwendolyn sitting on his bed, wearing her same white dress, white hair ribbon and staring at him with her dark eyes. He remembered she'd died in the hospital. "Gwendolyn?" he asked, seeing her smiling at him. He got up and slowly went over to her. "You look so sad, is it Freddy?" she asked him. He sat on the bed and kept smiling at her with glassy eyes. "What are you doing here, kid?" Quentin teased. "I had to see you again," Gwendolyn told him, "I had to say thank you. You tried your best to save me. I'm so grateful for you Quentin." He grabbed the small child up in his arms, sat her on his lap and hugged her. She started laughing, throwing her arms around his neck.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Gwendolyn," Quentin told her, warm tears running down his face. "I don't blame you, Quentin," she told him, kissing his cheek, "You did all you could. It was him." "I know, but these idiots are saying it was an allergic reaction," Quentin told her. "He was still there," Gwendolyn told him, "Before it could work, he stopped it and got me. He's got all of us. Gary, Adam and me." "How do we stop him?" Quentin asked, "Our last approach didn't work." "He's unable to rest because he's still here," Gwendolyn explained, "Sister Amanda told me, he can't rest until his remains are destroyed." Quentin lost his breath for a moment.

"The sister from the church," Quentin breathed, "She's Amanda Krueger! She's his mother." Gwendolyn nodded her head and turned his head towards her. "I'm afraid the rest is in your hands Quentin," Gwendolyn explained, "He was burned alive but never buried. You dreamed of being in a giant factory, yes?" "Every time I have a nightmare!" he told her. "Amanda says it's his resting place!" Gwendolyn told him, "He's protecting his remains. He cannot rest until his remains are destroyed. They're placed in the boiler room of the old factory where he died." "I know the place," Quentin told her. Gwendolyn grabbed his shoulders and put her forehead against his. "Burn…him…down," she told him. "You've got it," he told her, "Your death will be avenged." She kissed his head and began laughing. "Now wake up, sleepy head!" Gwendolyn laughed, "You're supposed to be awake!"

He woke up in his bed and sat up quickly. "Gwendolyn?" he asked, looking around the empty room. He nodded his head. "For Nancy…and the children," he said, grabbing his Red Bull energy drink and the caffeine pills, "Ashes to ashes and dust to dust." He grabbed the cross and the holy water and shoved them into his backpack. His phone finally rang and he quickly snatched it up. "Hello?" he asked. "Hey Quentin, it's Dr. Kate Coleman," he heard her voice say, "I'm heading to Westin Hills now. I'm here waiting outside." "I'll be right down," he told her and hung up. He checked the hallway and saw his father's bedroom light was out. "Take care of the house if I don't come back old man," he whispered. He then locked his bedroom door and climbed out of the window. He spotted Kate's black SUV sitting across the street and hurried over. He climbed in the passenger seat and shut the door behind him. "Good to see you, son," Kate told him, "Shall we do this?" He smiled back at her. "Let's fucking do this," he said back.

Nancy was sitting up in the Recreation Room with Marlena, Darcy and Bobby. Max came in and looked at his watch, than back at them. "You kids know it's passed light out," Max asked them, coming over and sitting down with them. "Yeah, well we're having a private meeting," Darcy told Max, "Is that alright with you?" He lowered his head to her and raised his eyebrows. "You're saying I'm not invited?" he told them. "No, because you don't get what we're dealing with," Bobby told him, "You know exactly what we're talking about." Max shook his head and turned to him. "Look, you guys are great kids," he told them all, "But this is getting old. Staying up late and trying to sleep in early? I sounds like you're all delusional, talking about some dream boogeyman. It was suicide, you guys!" "That's what everyone wants to think," Nancy finally said. Everyone looked at her. "He is real," she told Max, "Do what you will with that fact, but we're not going to agree that it was suicide." "That's it, bed time everyone," Max said getting up, "Come on, let's go." Everyone sat there and remained frozen. He shook his head and swung his keys. "We're not going to bed," Bobby told him. "Oh, you want to bet?" Max asked him.

Before trouble got started, Kate entered the room. "Kate!" Marlena squealed, and they all ran over to her. "Dr. Coleman, what's going on?" Max asked as Kate hugged all of them. She turned to him and smiled. "I'm taking them wit me," she said, as Quentin stepped in right beside her. "And what's HE doing here?" Max asked, "I'm sorry, I'm going to have to call the dead doctor, Dr. Liam Anderson about this. This is most unusual." Kate rolled her eyes and whipped out her silver magnum that she had in her purse. "Oh, I think not," Kate said, "I'm terribly sorry for this Max. But I'm going to have to put you in the quiet room." He stood there frozen and looked at her. "Kids, go on into the SUV outside," Kate told them, "I'll be out in a minute." She tossed them the keys for the front door. They smiled and rushed down the hall. "Whoo!" Bobby yelled, running up the wall and landing beside Nancy and Quentin. They were to smiling. They exited the building and all got inside the SUV. "Oh, this is too cool!" Bobby told everyone, "We're free from there!" "I told you guys this would work!" Nancy told everyone as they began cheering. Kate came jogging out and smiled at them. She climbed in the driver's side and they pulled out of the dark parking lot. They were finally leaving the imprisonment of Westin Hills.

"Alright, we're on our way guys," Kate told them. She switched on the radio, hearing the classic Johnny Cash hit "Ring of Fire." Everyone sat there, quieting down for a moment. "That's freaky!" Marlena told them all. "It's like we're descending into Hell," Darcy told everyone. They all got uneasy.

"What about your career?" Marlena asked Kate. "I don't care what happens, as long as you guys are safe," she told them, smiling at them all. "You guys, I have to tell you all something," Quentin told them all. They all looked. "What is it Quentin?" Nancy asked him. "It's about Freddy," he told them, "It's a way we can get rid of him for good." Everyone sat up and listened. "He wasn't buried when our parents torched him," he explained, "They had to hide the body and make it look like he fled down, instead of being burned alive. He was stashed in the same place he died. At the old factory, in the boiler room. We have to destroy all of his remains."

"What about the Hypnocil?" Kate asked, "I thought that's why we were headed, to the labs?" "We have to do this too, Kate," Quentin told her, "It'll ensure complete safety." "What do you suppose we do?" Kate asked him. "We break into 2 teams," Nancy told them both, "There is 6 of us after all. Me, Quentin and Bobby will go to the factory and try and stop him. You can take Marlena and Darcy to the labs and get our Hypnocil if all else fails." Everyone nodded their heads. "We have to try this Kate," Nancy said, "I'm with Quentin all the way. We have to do this. We can end it all right her and now." Kate looked back at her and then at Quentin. "Alright, you've got it," she told them.

Everyone let out a cheer of absolute teamwork. This was happening. They were going to end it all tonight.


	21. Chapter 21: Unexpected Trouble

**Chapter 21: Unexpected Trouble**

Kate pulled up at the old factory and they all stared at it. "Oh my God," Nancy breathed, covering her mouth. Kate looked at her, Bobby then Quentin. "Well, here we are you guys," Kate told them, "Please be careful in there. If anything were to happen to any of you guys…" Quentin smiled at her and undid his seatbelt. "We'll be fine," he told her, "We can do this." He got out with Nancy and Bobby. "It's just in and out," Bobby breathed, "Just in and out. All we've got to do is burn him." "Good luck you guys," Kate said to them. Nancy stared at her for a moment and then leaned in and hugged her. Kate hugged her back. "When this is over, we can all dream," Nancy told her. Kate smiled at her and nodded her head. She then looked back at Marlena and Darcy. "When we get the Hypnocil, we'll meet you back here," Kate told the trio standing in front of the factory. They all nodded. She looked at them all and smiled. "Good luck guys," Kate told them, driving off into the fog.

Nancy, Quentin and Bobby all started towards the building. Bobby kicked the front doors, which were latched closed. "Damn it," Bobby breathed. The chain suddenly broke and the doors swung open. He backed away and looked back at Quentin who had just thrown a rock at it. "Sorry man, I'm in a hurry," Quentin told him. They all entered through the front door together. "It's pitch black in here," Nancy told them. "Let's get some lights on, then," Quentin said, going over to a power console and lifted a large switch. The light next to Quentin exploded and there was a loud groaning within the interior of the building. The machines started moving one by one and the place was lit up in a dull orange glow. "That looks very familiar," Quentin told them. "So, this is where he always takes us," Nancy said, grabbing a flashlight off of a shelf, "This is his lair." "You know, I read something interesting," Bobby told them both, "Some spirits that have been damned sometimes rest in the places they've fallen. He's trapped here. He probably can only invade us because we're afraid of him." They entered the large maze.

Kate and the others pulled up behind the laboratory service building. "So, this is where he took our Hypnocil," Kate said. "Let's go and get it back," Darcy said, grabbing a switchblade out of her pocket. "Hey, where'd you get that?" Kate asked. "I stole it from the confiscation room," Darcy said, "I know how to pick locks." "Oh yeah?" Kate asked, "Can you pick that lock?" They all stared at the back door lock and Darcy smiled. "I'll take a crack at it," Darcy told her, cracking her fingers. They all climbed out quietly and raced up to the back door. "Darcy took something out of her purse and tossed her blonde messy hair over her shoulder. She opened a custom lock pick set and began going to work. "Whoa, where'd you get that?" Marlena asked her. "This was mine," Darcy explained as she wiggled the metal object about, "Max took it after I used it to sneak out once." She twisted the object and the door unlocked. "Like stealing Christmas from the ghetto!" Darcy told them, "Let's boogie." They all hurried inside and shut the door quickly. They all hurried through the darkly lit hallway, looking around.

"Alright, we're in," Kate told them, "Let's see what we can find here." Darcy calmly walked over to an office and kicked the doorknob in wards. She then shoved the door and it swung open. Marlena came in beside her and switched on the lights. They were in a large lab room. "What the hell is this?" Marlena gasped, seeing dozens of cages with animals that starting waking up and making noise. "Animal experimentation," Kate told her, nodding her head slowly, "The same assholes who've made Hypnocil were also making other pharmaceuticals and using it on these pets." Marlena shook her head in disgust. "That's disgusting," She told Kate and Darcy. "Dude, they're going to know who took the pills," Darcy told Kate. "I'm not too concerned with that right now," Kate said. She was looking at a fire escape plan on the wall. "Let's see, we're in the animal lab," Kate said, running her hand along the map, "We're looking for the pharmacy." Marlena opened one of the cages and pulled out a small puppy. It started barking happily and began licking her face. "What are you doing?" Darcy asked. "He's coming with me," Marlena told her, "I'm not leaving him here." Darcy rolled her eyes as Kate snapped her fingers. "I've got it," Kate said, "It's on the 2nd floor. Let's go guys!"

They all made their way upstairs, shining their flashlights around the dark building. "Damn, it's creepy in here," Kate told them. They hurried through the hallway, sweeping the closed off rooms. "It's here," Kate told them both. They all stood in front of the pharmacy as Kate started trying to unlock the door, swearing under her breath. Darcy then kicked the door and it swung open, smashing the window on the wall. "Thank you," Kate told her. They all entered together, shining their lights around the dark pharmacy. They all looked round and spotted shelves and shelves of pills, tablets and liquids. "Now, where are you, Hypnocil?" Kate asked looking around and spotting a computer terminal. She began typing on it and smiled. It was a directory for the meds. She typed in HYPNOCIL and clicked search. The catalog started scanning the database and showed the ID number.

Kate smiled and started going through the meds' numerical codes. Marlena and Darcy followed her to the shelf. Kate looked on the shelf where it should've been, but it was empty. "Shit!" Kate yelled, throwing a bunch of containers off of the racks, "Where are the meds?" "Uh, Kate?" Marlena asked. Late looked about and saw Marlena pointing to them in the large glass display cabinet. "There you are," Kate said, grabbing a stool and smashed the glass. Kate started grabbing and stuffing them in her pockets and her in her purse. Marlena and Darcy both started helping her, placing the bottles in their bags. "All right, we've got them!" Kate happily told them both, "Great job you guys!" They all high fived and started giggling. "We should leave now," Marlena told tem both. Kate nodded her head. "Let's get out of this place," Kate told them. Marlena held her new puppy close and they all hurried out of the room.

Quentin, Nancy and Bobby all stood in front of the large boiler. They were awestruck at the size of it, knowing that Freddy's remains were in the heart of it. "Here you are, you bastard," Quentin said, staring at the latch wheel. "Oh my God, he's really in there," Nancy breathed, "We have to open it." They all went forward and Quentin began turning the wheel. It creaked under the movement, dust poring front the joints. Quentin heard a loud unlatching noise and pulled the wheel on the door towards him. There was suddenly an explosion of dust and stale air that flew out at them and they all began coughing. As the cloud of dust settled, they all stared into the open doorway and saw darkness. "Who's going in first?" Nancy asked, looking at them both. "I guess I'll do it," Quentin told them. He breathed on his hands and climbed into the doorway. He looked back at them. Bobby tossed him the flashlight and Quentin switched it on. He shone it around the giant sphere and squinted. He saw the large circular area filled halfway up with murky brown water. "Oh man," he breathed, climbing in.

Nancy and Bobby were both watching tensely, but turned away at the faint sound of a car horn. "It's Kate and the others!" Nancy told him. "Great, they've probably got our meds!" Quentin told them, "Bobby, you should go get them." Bobby nodded and looked at them both. "Back in a flash," he told them. He then took off running up the stairs. "I think you'll need a hand," Nancy told Quentin, climbing up into the doorway. "Thank you," he told her. She carefully slid into the water and shuddered. "It's freezing cold!" She told him. "I'm think my legs are going numb," he told her back. They both stuck their arms in the water and felt around for something, anything at the bottom.

Bobby stopped at the top of the stairs and caught his breath. "Oh man," he said, yawning, "What's wrong with me? I'm starting to feel woozy." He groaned, holding his head. A wave of nausea hit him and he closed his eyes for a second. He leaned against the wall and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "There we go, all good to go," he sighed. He looked around and saw the boiler was still wide-open below him. He looked around and kept walking to the front door. He thought he saw something, so he shot his head upward and saw a shadow pass by on the upper scaffolding. "Oh no, I'm asleep," he breathed. He began slapping his face and then trying to widen his eyes. He was suddenly grabbed from behind and lifted up onto the above scaffolding. He then dropped hard onto his face and gritted his teeth.

"Hey there Bobby…" he heard a familiar voice say above him. He looked up slowly and saw Freddy staring down at him. "So, you kids are going to finish me off?" Freddy roared, picking Bobby up quickly. He then threw Bobby into the wall and he screamed. Bobby held onto it, dazed. Freddy scratched him across the back and roared. Bobby screamed as he was violently turned around and shoved into the wall. Bobby slid down it on his knees and looked up at him. "Get it over with…" Bobby told him, his eyes closing. "I had something else in mind," Freddy told him, "Get up!" he grabbed Bobby by the shirt and lifted him to his feet. Bobby groaned as Freddy began walking to the scaffold edge and held him at it.

"No Bobby, don't do it!" Kate screamed, looking up at the 2nd story. "Bobby!" Marlena screamed, seeing his back to them. Nancy, Darcy and Quentin were yelling too but he was too scared to hear them. "Let's try a trust fall," Freddy told him, "If they really are your friends, they'll catch you." Freddy smiled and kicked Bobby off the scaffolding and he fell 2 stories down. Everyone raced to catch him and he landed on all of them. Everyone fell over and Bobby remained motionless. "BOBBY!" Kate yelled, pulling his head into her arms. She tearfully checked his pulse and looked up at them. "He's still alive, but he won't wake up!" she told them all. Everyone stared down at him as he lied there with his head turned. "Freddy's got him," Marlena breathed as tears began to pour out of hr eyes, "We've got the Hypnocil, but it's too late." "We haven't come this far to lose this," Nancy told all of them, "He's testing us." "What do you mean?" Kate asked her. "He wants us to follow Bobby," Nancy told them all, "He's being held under by Freddy." Marlena and Kate were both sobbing, Quentin was staring at her and Darcy pulled out her switchblade. "We can't sit here and do nothing," Darcy told her, "He'll die for sure." "We have to go in and get him," Nancy told them all, "We can't let him die. Freddy's found a way to get all of us now. If we do nothing, we've murdered Bobby. What'll it be?"

Everyone was looking at her bug eyed. "I'll do anything!" Marlena sobbed, "I'm not going to let him die in there!" Nancy nodded her head and looked at the rest of them. "He's my patient," Kate told her, "I took a vow to help my kids with whatever it takes." Darcy nodded her head to her. "We can't roll over and take it from him anymore," she told Nancy. She looked at Quentin and he grabbed her hand. "I'm with you," he told her. She smiled at him. "But what about the remains?" Marlena asked. "Oh, they're over there," Quentin said, nodding his head in the direction of a large potato sack. They all stared intensely as Quentin slowly undid the bag and stared in. The others followed his gaze as he lifted a skull out of the bag. "One of us will have to stay behind," Nancy told them, "To start the furnace." They all looked at each other. "Kate, it should be you," Nancy told her. "What?" Kate asked, "I can't leave you kids behind! What if he gets you guys?" "He won't," Quentin told her, "Me and Nancy were the ones who took him on before. We know what we're doing. We'll have a shot at this as long as those bones are burnt." "You have to trust us," Nancy told her.

"Alright, let's do this then," Kate told them all.


	22. Chapter 22: Playing For Keeps

**Chapter 22: Playing For Keeps**

"We're really going to do this guys," Nancy told all of them, "This is as real and as dangerous as it gets." Quentin, Darcy and Marlena were all sitting in a circle. "So Kate's going to try hypnosis with all of us?" Marlena asked, "Just like in group session?" "Yes, just like before," Darcy told her. "Will it work though?" Nancy asked. "It always does," Marlena told her, "In fact, it's how he lost one of the first patients that were here before." "That's right, the original 12," Nancy said. She grabbed Quentin's hand and kissed him. He held her head and kissed her back. Marlena smiled at them and lowered her eyes. "You ready for this?" Quentin asked her. "I'm never really ready," Nancy told him, "I never know what to expect." "Just remember that he's nothing," Quentin told her, "He's nothing but a dream. He's not going to get us. All of us just have to stick together." They all nodded their heads.

Kate came back with a silver hypnosis instrument. "Alright, you guys all ready or this?" Kate asked them. They all nodded their heads and she placed it down. "Alright, make yourselves comfortable," Kate told them, setting up the device. Nancy undid her jacket and sat on it. "Dr. Coleman, I thought you might need these," Quentin told her, handing her his bag. She glanced in it and saw the Holy water and the crucifix. "Thank you Quentin," Kate told him. Nancy grabbed Quentin's hand and held it tightly. He smiled at her and winked. She winked back at him and smiled. "I want you all to clear your heads of everything," Kate told them all, "And just let yourselves fall under hypnosis." A silver instrument stood between everyone as they all sat in a small circle. It held a silver upside down hammer that swung back and forth. All of their eyes were fixated on it, except for Kate who was performing the exercise.

"You begin to feel sleepy," Kate continued, "Nothing would feel better right now than to just fall asleep." Nancy's eyelids were beginning to feel heavy. Marlena kept nodding her head slowly back and forth. Darcy's eyes closed for a split second, then opened again. Quentin tilted his head to the right and gently yawned. "That feels just right," Kate gently continued, "I'm going to slowly count backwards from 5, then each of you are going to be asleep. 5….4….3….2….1." She stared at all of them as they gently slumped back and sat there with their heads down. Kate grabbed the bag of bones and smiled at each of them. "Be very careful in there you guys," Kate told them all.

Nancy and Marlena were lying on the floor of the factory when they both woke up. "What the hell?" Marlena said looking around, "We're still here. The hypnosis didn't work." Nancy looked around and pointed past her. Marlena turned her head and saw Quentin and Darcy were gone. "He split us up," Nancy said, "We have to find them." They climbed up off the ground and looked around. "I knew I shouldn't have wore my white dress," Marlena said, wiping off her short white dress, "Cabron'." Nancy grabbed her hand and they both started wandering through the large maze of pipes and machinery. "It's scorching in here," Nancy told her, "He's close." Marlena looked behind them and kept following Nancy.

Quentin and Darcy were elsewhere, lying in a long darkly lit corridor. "Nancy?" Quentin yelled. "Damn, they must've landed elsewhere," Darcy told him. "Alright, let's find this guy," Quentin told her, "They'll find us." She took a step back. "How do you know?" she asked him. "She's my girlfriend," Quentin told her, "She doesn't give up that easily." Darcy smiled as they kept walking. "You have anyone?" he asked her. "I did, but that bastard Krueger took him," Darcy said, "His name was Gary." They walked over to a railing and stared down over the edge. Below was a huge mess of scaffoldings and stair cases that covered a large fiery inferno. "What is that?" Darcy asked. "That's where he's hiding," Quentin told her, "We have to get down there." They heard a faint screaming from below. "Bobby?" Darcy yelled. They heard it again. "He's still down there," Darcy told him and took off running down the stairs. "Wait up girl!" he called after her. She kept ahead of him as she climbed down the stairs. "Shit, I lost her!" Quentin yelled, seeing a bunch of black smoke blanket his vision. He began coughing loudly.

He backed up the stairs, waving the smoke away from him. He then tripped on the last stair and fell back onto the floor. He heard footsteps and looked up, seeing black shoes and slacks. "Oh Christ!" he breathed as he was picked up by his shirt and lifted up face to face with Freddy. "Hey jerk," Freddy cackled, "I thought I lost you." He then hurled Quentin into the wall, making steam hiss out. "Ah, shit!" Quentin said, falling onto his elbows. "You thought I'd forget about what you and that little bitch did to me last time, eh?" Freddy asked, coming over and rubbing the blades on his right hand together. "Actually," Quentin said, getting up slowly, "I'm glad you remembered!" He grabbed Freddy by his neck and rushed into him, knocking them both over. Freddy grunted from the impact and they both lied sprawled out of the floor. Quentin crawled over to Freddy and saw on his chest, pinning his right hand down with his knee. "WHERE IS BOBBY?" Quentin yelled. "You'll never find him," Freddy said, grinning at him. He leaned up and licked Quentin's cheek. "DIE!" Quentin yelled, throwing him back down and feeding him right hooks, one after the other. Freddy loosened his right hand and swiped him back.

Quentin lied on his back, holding his head. Freddy climbed up to his feet and grinned at him. "You're no match for me son," Freddy cackled, pointing at him, "You're just as defenseless as you were in the preschool." "Fuck you Krueger!" Quentin yelled. "Time to die!" Freddy hissed. "Why don't you just shut up?" Freddy heard someone yell behind him, before he got whacked across the head with a large pipe wrench. He tumbled over and looked up, panting at Nancy. Her and Marlena were standing there, and Nancy held the wrench. "My little Nancy," he told her, "You were always trouble." He got up and smiled at her and Marlena. They helped up Quentin and stood together. "Ah, you guys think you can all stop me eh?" Freddy said, backing up into the steam hissing out of one of the pipes, "Think again!" They all raced towards him but he was gone. "Damn, he's going after Darcy!" Quentin yelled. They all took of running down the stairs, towards the inferno at the bottom.

Darcy was nearing the bottom of the scaffolding and stairs. The heat seemed to be increasing as she did so. She jumped down the last few steps and looked up at a mess of large thick pipes. There were bodies hung from them. "Nooo!" Darcy sobbed, seeing both Adam and Gary among them. She also saw a young brunette guy wearing an orange prison jumpsuit with a hole in his chest, a young blonde woman about her age in a white t-shirt and pajama shorts with 4 long slashes down her chest, an older guy with curly hair and a leather coat with his throat slashed and the last was an older blonde woman with no eyes. "Oh Christ, that's Mrs. Holbrook," Darcy breathed, seeing all of them, "And you're all Nancy's friends." Nancy's mother Gwen Holbrook lifted her head and fresh blood oozed out of her eyes sockets. Darcy looked at her and lost her breath. "Go back," Gwen whispered to her, "Go back, child."

Something large landed behind Darcy and she spun around, seeing Krueger standing there. Darcy wiped her eyes off and pulled out her switchblade. Krueger smiled as it snapped open and rubbed his blades together. "My four blades against yours," Freddy cackled. "I'm not scared of you," Darcy told him, "You've had me running for as long as I can remember. This time I'm not running away!" "Stupid girl," Freddy snickered, "You're looking at my handy work. I think you're looking for this." She saw Bobby lying inside of a large glass coffin with his arms crossed over his chest. "Don't worry, he's not dead yet," Freddy told her, "But he will be after I get you and all of your friends." He raced at her, screaming loudly. She swung her knife, sticking it in his neck. "Arghhh!" he yelled, as she pulled it out. He leaned over as she began stabbing his back. He swung up at her and she jumped back. She kicked him in the stomach and rushed him into the wall. He started laughing as she held him firmly against the wall with the knife at his throat. "Kung fu this, bitch!" he said, kicking her back against the pipes. He stood up and cracked his neck. He started marching over to her, rubbing his blades against each other quicker.

Darcy lunged at him and stuck the knife in his open mouth. He gargled screamed and back away, taking a hold of the knife handle. She grabbed a pipe on the round and began beating him with it. He fell over, pulling the knife out and shielded himself from the blows. "You stupid mother fucker!" Darcy screamed, adding a few stomps into her swinging. He grabbed the pipe and whacked he away with it. She tumbled over the coffin and it fell and broke. Bobby's eyes opened and he gasped for air. He looked over and saw Freddy grab Darcy by the back of her shirt and drag her. "Nooo!" Bobby yelled, reaching for her. Darcy leaned back as Freddy turned and saw the lit furnace behind the steam pipes and kissed her cheek. "Good bye, little piglet," He laughed and tossed her in it. She began screaming, lying on the hot coals and burning up like a match. "Darcy!" Bobby screamed. She kept screaming as she thrashed about, her skin bubbling and her hair starting to dissolve. Freddy started laughing and shut the furnace.

Nancy, Quentin and Marlena stopped running and heard her screams die out. "She's gone," Nancy breathed. Quentin hit his fist against the steel wall. "Fuck!" he yelled. "We're all really going to die here," Marlena breathed. "No we're not," Nancy said, grabbing her by the shoulders, "We've come this far." "I'm sorry you guys," Marlena said, backing up, "I thought I could do this, but I can't." "Where are you going?" Quentin asked her as she raced off in her white high heels. "Damn it, get back here!" Quentin yelled. "Forget her, we have to get Bobby," Nancy said. He nodded and they raced down the stairs. They arrived at the bottom a while later and saw all their dead friends hanging on the pipes. "Oh God, Nooo!" Nancy screamed, looking away. Quentin held her against his chest and closed his eyes tightly. "Oh fuck, it's Jesse, Dean, Kris and Gwen," Quentin whispered, "they're all here." "Help meee…" they heard someone gasp and they looked down, seeing Bobby lying there.

"Bobby, we've got you!" Nancy said, her and Quentin picking him up quickly. "Are you alright?" Quentin asked him. Bobby was panting and trying to catch his breath. "Yes, but he got Darcy," Bobby told them. "Nooo, you bastard Krueger!" Nancy yelled, kicking what was left of the glass coffin. "Let's go Nancy," Quentin told her, "We've got him, but we have to get Marlena." "You aint going anywhere," they heard a voice behind them say. They all looked and saw Freddy smiling at them.

"Oh fuck, it's him," Bobby gasped. "Where are you going with that little shit?" Freddy asked, walking towards them. "Shit, we've got to run!" Nancy said, as they all tripped over a pipe and lay there. Freddy licked his lips and smiled at them. "Hello my little friends," he said, holding his clawed hand up and scraped it against the roof. He began to drag his nails against the roof and walk over them. Nancy, Quentin and Bobby all held each other, until Freddy stumbled forwards and fell over them. Marlena was holding a long chain that was coiled around Freddy's neck. She screamed as she strangled him from behind and bashed his head over and over again into the steel floor. Freddy cut the chain into 2 pieces and threw her off. She screamed and lied there. He got up and barred his teeth like an animal. "Alright you little spic!" he yelled, grabbing her by the throat and strangling her. "Get of her!" Nancy yelled, hitting him on the back with a pipe. Freddy hissed and slapped her away. Quentin wrapped the 2 pieces of chain around his knuckles and hit Krueger who was caught by surprise.

Quentin began screaming and pummeling Freddy with his chained knuckles, causing him to spit out and cough up blood. Quentin caught him in the stomach, then across the face. Freddy stumbled back and fell over. Quentin climbed onto his chest and began to beat him with his fists. Freddy's head turned left and right from the hits and he grunted when Quentin head butt him. He lied there with his eyes closed. Marlena was lying next to him, out of breath. "Hey, we're getting out of here," Nancy said, "Wake up Marlena, we're leaving." Bobby huddled with her as Quentin rolled over beside them. "How do you know?" Quentin asked her. "I can feel the adrenaline coursing through my veins," Nancy said, "She found your adrenaline shots." They all began to fade. "Quick, hold onto each other!" Nancy told all of them. "Sounds great!" Freddy yelled, sticking his blades into Marlena's stomach. She screamed as they all appeared in the real world. They all sat up and Freddy appeared beside Marlena with claws in her.

"Oh shit!" Quentin yelled, getting up and grabbing him. Freddy slapped him against the wall and ripped his gloves out of Marlena. Kate was screaming as Freddy slowly stood up and smiled at her. Nancy stood in her way and glared at him. "You're not taking anymore of us!" Nancy screamed. "Oh but I think I am," he told her, "And you're last, bitch." "Kate, where did you put the bones?" Nancy asked as they backed away from Freddy. "They're in the furnace," Kate heaved, "I had to wake you guys up after Darcy burnt up." Bobby grabbed Freddy's ankle, who shot his head down at him. Freddy turned around as Quentin sprayed Freddy with a fire extinguisher. "Arghhh!" Freddy yelled, swiping around blindly.

Bobby tripped Freddy who rolled against the wall. Quentin threw down the extinguisher and saw a fire axe in a case. He smashed it and grabbed the axe out of the case. "I thought the furnace was supposed to kill him!" Quentin yelled. "It wouldn't start!" Kate called to him. "Nancy, go with her!" Quentin yelled, "I'll handle him." She stared at him. "Go Nancy!" Quentin yelled, swinging the axe down at Freddy. Freddy rolled away from it and stood up. Kate and Nancy raced off towards the blast furnace.

"Come here you ugly bastard!" Quentin called to Freddy. Freddy gritted his teeth and swung at Quentin. Quentin blocked it with the axe handle and swung back at Freddy. Freddy ducked and backed away from him. "You couldn't save Gwendolyn, what makes you think you can kill me?" Freddy laughed. Quentin swung the axe at Freddy who hopped out of the way. He slapped Quentin's head and shoved him. Quentin stumbled to one knee, but held the axe firmly. Freddy swung down at him, but Quentin swung the axe up first and sliced off Freddy's gloved forearm. "Arghhh!" Freddy yelled, staring at it. He then stopped and smiled at Quentin. A new-gloved arm flew out of the sleeve and Freddy laughed. "C'mon you chicken shit!" Quentin yelled, swinging at Freddy's neck. His head sat there for a moment, before falling back onto the floor. Freddy leaned back, grabbed his head and stuck it back on the stump. He twisted it a few times and licked his teeth.

They both looked up as they heard a loud machine start up. "We did it!" Nancy yelled. Quentin smiled and swung the axe into Freddy's stomach, causing him to vomit. Freddy backed up and stared at him. "Hey Freddy!" Nancy yelled from on top the scaffolding. He looked up at her and glared. "Go to hell!" Kate yelled. Kate hit the switch and the blast furnace lit up and engulfed the potato sack with his remains in it. "Nooo!" Freddy yelled, holding his head, "Arghhh!" He then burst into flames and started screaming. "Kate, holy water!" Quentin yelled. Kate tossed it across the open space and Quentin caught it. Freddy pulled the axe out slowly and stared up at Quentin. Quentin went over to Freddy who fell to his knees. "This is for Jesse, Dean, Kris, Gwendolyn and the others you took!" Quentin yelled to him. He stuck the vile in Freddy's mouth, wound up and punched it, shattering it with all in Freddy's mouth. Freddy gasped and began choking on it. He coughed out blood and fell back, holding his throat as he kicked about on fire. Nancy came up beside him and held the cross. "Ashes to Ashes," Nancy said, sticking the cross onto his forehead, "And dust to dust!" Freddy screamed, as his head began steaming. She pulled the cross off and saw it was marked in Freddy's head. Freddy screamed and his eyes bulged out of his head and exploded into thick red sludge. He gasped as he slowly sank into the floor, screaming and thrashing. He then turned his head away from them, giving one last twitch and then lying still.

Nancy and the rest of them all stared at the wet red bits of the killer lying all over. They looked past what was left and saw Bobby sitting up and holding onto Marlena. "She's dead you guys!" Bobby sobbed. Kate began sobbing as her, Nancy and Quentin raced over. "Oh no, Marlena," Nancy wept. They all held onto her tightly and all broke down sobbing together. Bobby closed her eyes for her and kissed her head. Kate and the rest all hugged each other, sobbing in a solemn victory. They'd won the fight, but it came at a high cost for everyone. Darcy and Marlena had sacrificed themselves to stop Freddy and his reign of terror. But it was now over. Freddy was gone at last, and he'd never come back for them.

The lights in the factory slowly died out as it slowly slipped into obscurity.


	23. Chapter 23: Paying Their Last Respects

**Chapter 23: The Survivors Pay Their Last Respects**

All throughout Westin Hills there were remembrance wreathes placed in front of the cots that belonged to Marlena, Darcy, Adam and Gary. Max walked by the doors one by one and smiled in that them. "Damn it guys, I'm going to miss you all," he said, and then stopped by Kate's office. She was getting ready to leave. He watched her and smiled at her. "I'm going to miss you Dr. Coleman," he told her. "Hey Max," she said, coming over to him and hugging him. He hugged her back. "I'm going to miss you too, pal," Kate told him, "But my work is done. I'm going to take care of Bobby from now on and try to live a normal life." "That's what this is about?" he asked. "Oh Max, you worry too much," she told him, "No you take care of yourself." They hugged one last time and she quietly left. "You too Dr. Coleman," he told her. She smiled back at him as she left through the front doors.

It was the next week as the survivors were walking through the cemetery. Nancy, Quentin, Dr. Kate Coleman and Bobby were standing in front of a tombstone holding roses. Kate held one up and her other hand was on the back of Bobby's wheelchair. He was stuck in it for a while after the long fall he took. He held Marlena's little puppy in his lap and scratched its head lightly as it panted happily. Nancy and Quentin were holding each other's hands as they stared at Amanda Krueger's tombstone. "She helped us all," Quentin told everyone, "We're all still here because of her. We are all forever thankful for your help, Sister." "Amen," Kate and Bobby both said. "I think you said it best," Nancy told Quentin, "Amen." "Now they're all at peace and Krueger's in his place," Kate added, "We're all safe." Nancy looked at everyone. "Thank you all," Nancy told them, "You're the ones who didn't stop believing that we could do it. You're all great warriors. We did it together." Everyone hugged each other.

"You guys did great!" Kate them, "I love you guys." They still clung to one another. "We love you too," Quentin told her. "Yeah Mrs. Coleman," Bobby told her, "You believed us and helped us stay alive. And you were the one who killed him." She kissed his head and rubbed his shoulders. "I sure did, Bobby," she whispered to him. They then all looked down at Amanda Krueger's stone and placed their flowers down in front of it. "We'll never forget you Sister," Nancy told her, "Or any of our fallen friends." Quentin put his arm around her and smiled. "Now we can dream," Quentin told her. "We can dream peacefully and he can't get us," Nancy told him. They slowly inched closer to each other and kissed. Kate and Bobby watched and smiled at them both. Quentin held her in his arms and then kissed her forehead. "What are you guys going to do with your freedom?" Kate asked them all. "I'm going to stay by Nancy, and never let anything else happen to her," Quentin told her. "I never want you out of my sight either Quentin," Nancy told him, "I love you." "I love you too," Quentin told her.

"What about you Bobby?" Kate asked him. "I'm going to live my life day by day," Bobby said. "You're coming with me," Kate told him, "I'll be watching after you from now on." They both hugged tightly. "Hey, let's make a pact, that we never separate as long as we live!" Bobby told all of them, "I really love you guys!" "I can live with that," Nancy told him. "Yeah, I like that idea," Quentin said. They all joined hands and said a prayer of thanks together as a light sun shower started. The light golden rain fell upon the green grass of the cemetery. As the 4 of them left together to celebrate the life given to each of them, the spring flowers began to slowly bloom. Life had returned across the land, and the time of sorrow and pain was gone. They had long lives ahead of them, and they decided to share that together. They all smiled one last time up at Westin Hills and walked off together.

For as long as they all lived, they would be there for one another.

**And This Was The Last Nightmare Anyone in Springwood Had. **

**THE END.**


End file.
